


Making a Family

by Just_A_Face



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Fantasizing, Futanari, Impregnation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Vaginal Sex, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: Fareeha Amari is living her best life. She's married to the woman she loves with all her heart and soul, Angela, Overwatch has been recalled and is working to save the world, and she has the best friends she could ever hope for.But what Fareeha really wants is to start a family with Angela. Yet it never seems to be the right time. One night, caught relieving some stress, Angela decides to have a talk about children.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rex501st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/gifts).



> Commissioned by Rex501st

The common room was full of cheer, and the faint, lingering smell of post-battle sweat with just a hint of bulk bought shower soap. Fareeha smiled as Jesse handed her a beer. She used it to mop up some sweat that was beading on her brow, to relish the feeling of something cold against her. The entire team was there, smiling, ready to celebrate their victory. Fareeha couldn’t help but stare at her lovely wife, who seemed to shine all the brighter.

“To another win against Talon,” Jesse said, raising his beer.

“May our victories never stop,” Zarya cheered, raising a bottle of vodka in one hand while wrapping her other around her girlfriend, Mei.

“Geon bae,” Hana cried, lifting her mug. Judging from her ruby cheeks, this wouldn’t be her first drink.

Everyone raised their glasses, toasting their good fortune. Angela slid up next to Fareeha.

“Prost, my love,” Angela smiled.

Everyone had cleaned up after the mission; taken showers, changed clothes, but Fareeha still felt hot, and even sweated a bit. Being this close to Angela, she could feel heat radiate from her wife, and she could even smell her sweet sweat, the fragrance tickling her nose, and making her cock start to lengthen down her thigh.

“Fi sihtik,” she stammered, a dumb grin growing on her lips.

Before she could clink her beer against Angela’s, her wife darted in, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Fareeha’s eyes opened in surprise, but she quickly returned one before Angela could dart away.

A few people ‘awwed’ at them, but Fareeha paid them no mind. She wrapped an arm around her wife, angling her hips so it wouldn’t be too clear that her cock was at half-mast.

“Thank you for looking out for us during that fight,” Fareeha said.

“When am I not looking out for everyone?” Angela laughed.

“That’s a good point, but you were in top form out there.”

“Thank you,” Angela beamed. “And you were amazing, too. You came in with that rocket barrage at just the right time.”

“You can’t stop justice,” Fareeha grinned.

“No, we can’t,” Angela said, nuzzling her.

Fareeha’s heart beat faster, and she felt a fire growing in her breast. That fire quickly spread down to her cock. Of all the times to get horny, it had to be during a team celebration.

She took a few deep breaths to get her cock under control, and went to mingling with Angela. If the Asian flush wasn’t a clear enough sign, Hana quickly proved just how tipsy she’d gotten by talking louder and louder, and kept getting friskier and friskier with Brigitte. Brigitte, smiling and laughing as she was, had a look on her face that said she knew she’d have her work cut out for her to keep her girlfriend from doing something _too_ crazy.

Zarya and Mei chatted with Winston and Jack, her mother Ana sat with Jesse and Torbjörn, Satya and Emily laughed at a joke that Lena just told. In lieu of a drink, Orisa had a heavy duty power cable plugged into the wall to recharge her, but she was happy with Efi, Genji, and Zenyatta; Fareeha loved seeing Orisa’s ‘happy’ eyes.

Yet as much as Fareeha wanted to be with the team, she grew hornier and hornier with every caress, squeeze, grin, kiss, and glance Angela gave her. Eventually, she had enough.

“I’m going to turn in,” she said, getting up.

“Tired, old woman?” Zarya grinned. “Or are you as light a weight as Hana is?”

Hana stood on a sofa, singing off-key karaoke while trying to pull her shirt off. Brigitte stood next to her, trying to both sing and keep the MEKA pilot somewhat clothed.

“You wish! Think I pulled something in my back,” Fareeha lied, “now that the adrenaline’s wearing off, I want to get some stretches in before it gets too bad.”

“Need me to massage it out?” Angela asked.

“N-no, you’re having a good time. Maybe later, but right now I’d like to work it out myself.”

“Let me know if you need some help,” her wife smiled, making Fareeha’s stomach flutter.

“I will.”

Fareeha walked away, trying to seem casual. Once she left the room, she stepped up her pace, making a bee-line to her and Angela’s small apartment. She fiddled with her ring as she walked, the memory of their wedding day filling her heart with love, and her cock with lust.

Angela was just so beautiful! Her sex drive couldn’t handle being around such an amazing creature all the time. There were plenty of moments Fareeha had to leave the room before she pinned her wife down and tore her clothes off; that would make team meetings and pre-battle planning _far_ too awkward.

Finally, she got to their apartment. Fareeha closed and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

_It’s getting pretty late_ , she thought, looking at her watch. _Angela normally is first to turn in, so I’ve got maybe a half hour. That should be enough._

“Computer, set a timer for thirty minutes,” she called out.

“Got it. Thirty minutes on the clock.”

“Allah, thank you for smart speakers,” she gasped. She barely made it to their bedroom before she got naked. Her nipples poked at her as she ran her hands over her breasts, and her cock jutted upwards from her hips, achingly hard with need, and had already starting to leak pre-cum.

“You’re just too much,” she cooed, playing with her big, fat, dangling balls. “Dammit, I wish I could fuck Angela bareback.”

The memory of her wife came back to her, playing out in the back of her head.

_Not now, habibi,_ Angela giggled as she pawed at her large breasts. _Overwatch might still be arrested. And the world needs us, this just isn’t the time for children._

Fuck, all she wanted to do was pump Angela with cum! Fareeha wrapped her hand around her cock, getting about two-thirds the way around her engorged shaft before she knew what she was doing. The call to her cock was too strong.

“Need something,” she mumbled, mind hazy with need, heart racing with lust. Then she remembered that she had just the thing.

She nearly ran from their bedroom, cock wobbling and slapping against her trim belly and thick thighs as she made her way to their study. Fareeha pulled out the drawer of her desk, and found what she needed: Angela’s birthday gift to her, a photo album.

Fareeha gazed at it. The cover picture showed Angela in her amazing, mind-meltingly hot Witch costume. Fareeha’s cock, already painfully swollen, twitched and got even harder when Fareeha looked at the cover.

Angela knew how much she loved that costume, so for her birthday, Angela gave her this album; boudoir pictures of her in her Witch costume.

Book in hand, Fareeha ran back. She grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bathroom on her way, and nearly jumped on the bed when she stopped.

“I shouldn’t,” she croaked, “but…oh, what the hell, I’ve got thirty minutes.”

She ran to Angela’s closet, pulling out her hamper. She grabbed the first pair of sexy panties she found, then jumped on her bed, moving to her side. Fareeha set the lotion bottle and photo book on her nightstand so she could pull open the drawer. Inside were a long roll of condoms.

Those damned condoms. How many loads did she blow in them instead of cumming in Angela? Morning wake up sex, post-shower quicky, a quick lunch romp if Angela felt as frisky as she always did, some nightly Netflix and chill, after-cuddling fucking, some before-bed sex to help them sleep, and the occasional middle of the night fuck fest if one of them woke up hot and bothered.

But every time they fucked, Angela always made Fareeha wear a condom. Fareeha needed to cum in her pussy, but it never seemed to be a good time to talk about starting a family! Sure, it made sense, Overwatch is still a rogue operation, but Fareeha wanted kids! She wanted a full life with Angela, she wanted to watch Angela’s belly swell as they made a life, she wanted to raise a child with her!

Yet as much as Fareeha hated those condoms, right now they came in handy, if only because they held her loads better than wads of toilet paper could. It wasn’t like they were lacking in rubbers; they went through more condoms than any of the other couples, although Zarya and Mei were a constant threat to their number one spot.

Fareeha ran her free hand over her breasts, down to her hips, and caressed her engorged cock.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, a dumb grin growing on her face. “Angela is sooo lucky to have this all to herself. Thought I saw Hana giving me some looks…who am I kidding, she’s a flirty drunk.”

Fareeha caressed her cock, rubbing herself from bottom to top, then back down to her roots. Her balls were expanding too, swelling with seed as her excitement grew. She fondled them, feeling them beat and swell in time with her heart, growing to the size of plums.

Grabbing Angela’s panties, she took a deep whiff of them. Her wife’s sent filled her nose, making it hard to remember how to talk. Her sweat, her sweetness, the lingering smell of her pussy, it hit Fareeha’s brain like a runaway train.

Moaning, she let go of her cock to squeeze her breasts. Her turgid cock flopped down, poking the underside of her boobs, leaking pre-cum. Fareeha moaned as her hands wandered all over her herself. Her nipples were so stiff, they had to be harder than her cock.

“Allah,” she breathed, squeezing her nipples. Electricity ran through her nerves as she tweaked herself. Then she ran her hands over her breasts again, going down to her cock, then she kept going down, giving her balls a playful squeeze, she even ran a few fingers across the moist slick of her own pussy, hiding just below her enormous balls.

“Angela,” she moaned, prying her hand away. She wanted to fuck, she wanted to cum, but she knew better than to not have anything to either hold it or clean it up.

She skillfully took a condom off the top of the roll, tearing it open and pulling it out. Her cock wobbled as she grabbed it, droplets of pre-cum leaking from its slit, and Fareeha deftly put it on, feeling it squeeze her just enough to get her to forget how she normally hated condoms.

But at last she had something to cum into, because she needed to cum. She needed to cum so bad, it actually felt like her balls were backing up with seed. Fortunately, she had more inspiration to push her over the edge.

She reached over, squirting a bit dollop of lotion in her palm, and grabbed the photo book. Her lotion-drenched hand quickly went to slathering her cock, starting at the covered cockhead and lubricating its many inches. Seeing her proud, jutting cock being slathered with white stuff got Fareeha intensely jealous; she wanted to be painted with Angela’s girl cum, not just lotion. But she knew how to jerk herself off, and her hand went to work, rubbing herself in just the right way, squeezing her massive member as she slowly moved her hand down her shaft.

Her fingers still couldn’t reach all the way around; they barely made it three-quarters of the way around. But looking at Angela’s photo book more than made up for the lack of complete stimulation.

Her free hand opened the book, and she Angela posing in all her glory. She had the wide brimmed witch hat tilted in such a way to either say ‘hello,’ or ‘come on over here.’ She smiled wide for the camera, perched on a bench that was covered with pumpkins, gourds, leaves, and a few fake spider webs. It was sufficiently spooky, but the pure sexiness overrode it.

Angela had posed leaning forward, her enormous, delicious breasts threatening to pop out of her corset. The witch’s dress ran down to her legs, running between them, letting Fareeha gaze at her stocking-clad legs. The costume itself was just racy enough to whet one’s appetite, but the pose she struck was truly risqué.

“Fuck, I need to fuck you right now,” Fareeha mumbled as she gazed at the amazing picture. She needed to hear her wife, so she let her imagination get to work.

_“You should,”_ she imagined Angela saying. _“I need to be fucked, Fareeha. Can’t you see how hot I am? How you make me so fucking horny? I need that amazing cock of yours, I need to be filled up with the woman I love…”_

Angela, in her mind, ran her hands over her breasts, making them wobble and nearly pop out. Her long blonde hair, done up right, spilled down her back in the most ravishingly way. Fareeha bit her lip as she mentally pictured her wife, aided by the actual picture in front of her.

_“Let’s get this beast warmed up, shall we?”_ Her mental Angela said, leaning down.

Fareeha squeezed her cockhead, playing with it as she imagined Angela licking, then sucking, her cock. In their years of marriage, Angela had become quite good at sucking her off; Fareeha didn’t have to imagine much as to what it felt like. What’s more, Angela sucked her off earlier that day; she easily slipped into the memory of what it felt like.

Earlier, Angela had licked at her cockhead, gave it a little kiss, then slowly, gently, took it in her mouth. Fareeha hissed as she jerked herself off, cherishing the memory. And in her mind, she saw Angela sucking and slurping in her Witch costume, getting a little pre-cum on her.

In her mind, Fareeha saw Angela suck and slurp her way down. Her cock filled Angela’s mouth, and her fingers danced along her rigid length, trying to re-create the sensation of Angela’s skilled tongue licking her cock as her wife sucked her down.

Fareeha’s balls tightened, readying their first load.

Mentally, she pictured Angela reaching her limit, only getting a third of her cock into her mouth. But Angela wasn’t done, oh no. In her mind’s eye, Fareeha saw Angela nod her head. Fareeha pictured herself grabbing a handful of her wife’s beautiful golden locks, and pulling her down on her cock, thrusting herself deep into Angela’s warm, tight throat.

Fareeha moaned as she jerked herself off. As she jerked herself off, the slick sound of her lotion-covered hand made the perfect replicated sound of her dick raping Angela’s throat. Her imagined Angela’s eyes began to leak tears as Fareeha forced herself into her throat, but those same eyes looked up at her with love and devotion.

“Fuck, Angela,” she moaned, moving her hand faster and faster. She looked at the picture, at those beautiful cerulean eyes, imagining what her wife looked like when she sucked her dick. “A-Angela!”

Her balls tightened, her legs shook, and despite Fareeha’s efforts to hold back, she came. She cried as she felt cum race up her cock, exploding out of her urethra, filling the condom with cum. Mentally, she pictured Angela pulling herself off her cock just as the first volley of cum blasted itself all over her face.

_“My love,”_ mental Angela cried out. She gasped and moaned as Fareeha sprayed cum all over her face and tits. _“God, you’re too much…you’re too good to me…”_

Gasping for breath, Fareeha finally stopped cumming, for now. The condom had gotten quite full, but nowhere near stretched to its maximum capacity. Fareeha deftly pulled it off and tied it up, not letting a single drop of cum escape. She threw it into a wastebasket near her bed. It hit with a heavy ‘thump.’

Her dick didn’t droop in the slightest. If anything, she got harder, the veins running up and down it growing more pronounced. Fareeha grabbed the next condom on the roll, and wrapped herself up.

_“Oh, my love,”_ her mental Angela cooed, playing with the cum sprayed across her tits. _“You covered me! All this cum might ruin my costume. Whatever shall I do…?”_

“Oh Allah, you’re so beautiful,” Fareeha gasped as she pictured her wife undoing her cosset. She didn’t have to imagine much, as the next picture in the boudoir book was a shot of Angela doing just that; leaning forward, one hand behind her as she undid her corset, the other holding the front of the corset to her breast.

Her cock throbbed in her hands as Fareeha squeezed herself, starting a new rhythm of fucking herself. In her mind, she saw Angela pull off her corset.

_“There,”_ her mental wife breathed, _“much better.”_

Fareeha loved her wife, she loved her so much it hurt! And the thing she loved most about her wife were her breasts. Angela had very large breasts, D-cups, and Fareeha loved squeezing them, loved the feeling of having her hands full of her breasts.

But what Fareeha loved most about her wife’s breasts were her large areolas and inverted nipples. Angela’s areolas were a lighter color, and were just smaller than a soda can’s lip. Looking at the next picture, Fareeha gasped as Angela dropped one side of her corset, exposing a breast she loved so very, very much.

She loved tracing her way around Angela’s areola, she loved sucking at them, and she loved teasing her wife’s hidden nipples. Angela was very self-conscious of her inverted nipples, but in Fareeha’s mind, such hesitation didn’t exist.

_“You love them, don’t you?”_ Mental Angela giggled, holding her breasts like something out of a porno. _“You can’t get enough of them, can you?”_

“I can’t,” Fareeha gasped, relishing the feeling of her hand sliding up and down her condom-wrapped dick.

_“And I love this cock of yours,”_ mental Angela breathed. _“I love how it’s all. Mine.”_

Fareeha gasped as she pictured Angela wrapping her large breasts around her monster cock. Angela didn’t normally tit-fuck her, but in her mind, Fareeha could endlessly indulge herself.

She imagined Angela’s pillowy soft breasts slowly being mashed around her engorged dick. Despite the size of her wife’s bust, it was still a struggle to fully engulf her cock. The perils of having a big dick…

_“So big,”_ mental Angela gasped. _“So hot, so fucking hard…”_

Fareeha bit her lip as she imagined feeling her wife’s heartbeat against her cock. She jerked herself off more and more as she imagined feeling the heat of her wife’s generous chest being pressed against her cock, squeezing her, rubbing her up and down.

In her mind’s eye, her cock drooled pre-cum, lubricating the tit-job. Mental Angela moved herself up and down, squeezing her cock with her breasts.

_“Do you like this?”_ Mental Angela giggled.

“Y-yes,” Fareeha stammered, fucking herself faster and faster.

_“Do you love this?”_

“I do~!”

_“Then show me.”_

Fareeha’s hand was nearly a blur as it raced up and down her cock. She felt her massive balls tighten, and she did her best to hold back. But against the mental image of her wife tit-fucking her, and looking at the mind-blowingly sexy picture of Angela getting out of her Witch costume on the next page of the book, Fareeha couldn’t contain herself.

Grunting and moaning, she bucked her hips upwards as she came again. Fareeha heard the small, sharp sound of her cum hitting the condom, then quickly expanding, filling it with plenty of her hot crème.

She pictured Angela licking and sucking at her cockhead as she came, being sprayed with more and more cum. Fareeha’s balls twitched as she shot wad after wad into the condom. Finally, after nearly a minute of cumming, Fareeha collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath.

_“Oooh, my love,”_ mental Angela cooed, licking up her gooey cum, _“you never fail to disappoint me.”_

Her dick still wasn’t going down. Good thing there were more condoms.

She pulled the condom off, tied it up, and threw it away. As Fareeha wrapped up again, she flipped the page. Angela struck an amazing pose of pulling the corset off her with one hand, giggling at the camera as she covered up her naked breast with her other hand. While the corset wasn’t completely covering her, it hung in the air in such a spot that it cover her other breast, but only just barely.

_“You have plenty more for me, don’t you?”_ Mental Angela cooed, crawling over Fareeha in her fantasy, gently caressing her balls. _“Show me.”_

Gasping, Fareeha squeezed out more lotion. With her free hand, she flipped the page. Angela now laid on her back, ass angled at the camera, her panties barely making her decent. Angela had been angled in such a way that she could still see the camera, and still giggle at it. One leg pointing straight up into the air, while the other one was bent to her chest, just barely covering up one of her large areolas. Her hands were at the clasp that held her stocking in place.

Fareeha could imagine her wife’s round, bubble butt sliding up and down her slick shaft. In fact, that’s what she decided to fantasize about next.

_“I love how you never seem to run out of cum,”_ mental Angela cooed. She held herself above Fareeha, letting their breasts touch. Fareeha could imagine her own pert nipple going into her wife’s inverted ones. That sent another jolt through her.

_“Shower me,”_ mental Angela begged. She pressed her pillowy ass against her dick, grinding against it, sliding up and down the massive shaft.

Using the space between her finger and thumb, Fareeha ran her hand up and down herself, simulating the feeling of her wife’s ass sliding up and down her dick. It wasn’t perfect, but between the mental image of Angela on top of her and the boudoir book, Fareeha couldn’t care less.

_“Such a big, strong wife I have,”_ mental Angela cooed as she ground her large ass against Fareeha’s dick. _“So hot, big, strong, and_ amazing _, God do I love you. And God, do I love your dick…”_

Fareeha groaned as she rubbed her dick, picturing Angela grinding against it. She felt the familiar squeeze in her balls, and she bit her lip as she did her absolute best to hold back her biblical orgasm.

Mentally, she didn’t want Angela to have to wait. She wanted to hear her wife beg for her cum.

_“Don’t hold back because of me,”_ mental Angela hissed. _“I want to feel you cover me, habibi. Do it. Cum for me. Cover me!”_

“F-fuck!” Fareeha groaned. She finally lost the fight to contain herself. She arched her back, feeling her nerves dance as the orgasm ripped through her, making every hair stand on end. Her cock spewed forth another load of hot cum, filling the condom nearly to the breaking point.

Gasping for breath, Fareeha collapsed on the bed. Her dick wobbled about, too stiff to bend but too off-balance with the enormous, cum filled condom dangling from its tip.

Slowly, shakily, Fareeha pinched the condom, pulled it off, tied it up, and threw it in the wastebasket. Before it landed next to the other filled condoms, she had already grabbed another condom the roll.

_“I want this,”_ mental Angela cooed. In Fareeha’s mind, her wife was squeezing her cock, slowly jerking her off, while in the real world Fareeha was wrapping herself up again. _“I want it all. I want you to fuck my pussy, I want you to tear me up, claim me, every single bit of me.”_

Fareeha desperately wanted to hear her wife say those words, but for now, mentally picturing it did the trick.

The next picture showed Angela peeling a stocking off. She only wore her Witch’s hat, her long gloves, the tiny cape, and a pair of black panties. She sat to the side, sitting in just a way to keep herself from revealing anything truly naughty. Her large breasts spilled out, but her nipples were covered by her arms. Since she sat to the side, Fareeha could only see the side of her leg and ass, not her pussy. Fuck, why was Angela so hot? How did she get so lucky to have married such a beautiful woman?!

_“Cum in me,”_ mental Angela cooed.

“I-is this a safe day?” Fareeha mumbled, covering her cock with more lotion.

_“Of course it isn’t!”_ Mental Angela laughed. _“Don’t you feel how hot I am? It’s prime time, I’m ovulating. My egg is ready for you, habibi. Break it, scramble it, knock me up, I’m begging you…”_

“Allah,” Fareeha stammered. “I’m gonna fuck you, I’m gonna knock you up…”

_“You better,”_ mental Angela grinned as she climbed on top of Fareeha. _“God, this monster, so big…we’re gonna have beautiful children, Fareeha. I just know it!”_

Fareeha gave up on the book, tossing it to the side. She needed to feel good, she needed to feel that she was truly fucking her wife. But she also wanted to taste her wife, to smell her. She stuffed Angela’s panties in her mouth, and wrapped both hands around her massive cock. She only got a few thrusts in before she had to stop, should she cum too early in her mind.

Despite having cum three times before, Fareeha’s balls were swollen with need. She squeezed them, feeling them grow to the size of apples, all while mentally picturing her wife lifting herself up, pointing her hot cunt at her tireless dick.

_“I can’t wait to feel you in me,”_ mental Angela cried. _“God, you’re just so big!”_

In her mind’s eye, Angela pressed her pussy against her swollen cockhead. In reality, Angela sometimes had trouble getting the apple-sized head into her, but to Fareeha’s lust-drunk mind, Angela easily swallowed up the spongy mushroom head.

_“God, I never get tired of how big you are!”_ Mental Angela cried. _“H-help me down, habibi, I need you!”_

“I need you too, Angela,” Fareeha cried, around her wife’s panties.

Fareeha renewed her double-hand grip on her cock, while imagining that she had Angela’s full, lovely hips in her grasp. As she moved her hands down her cock, she pictured herself pulling her wife down, spearing her on her dick, relishing the feeling of her tight cunt around her, molding her wife’s pussy to the shape of her dick, seeing her trim belly swell with the sheer size of her dick.

_“You’re tearing me up,”_ mental Angela gurgled. _“God, I’ve never had it so good!”_

“I love you, Angela,” Fareeha groaned. “I love you so much…!”

_“I love you, habibi,”_ mental Angela said, kissing her. _“Give me children. Knock me up. Breed me!”_

Fareeha’s hands finally reached her crotch. She had ran her hands down her entire length, and despite her balls rumbling with a fast approaching orgasm, she needed more. So she imagined picking her wife up like she weighed nothing, and slamming her down on her dick.

Gasping and moaning, Fareeha pumped away, fucking herself with both of her hands.

“You’re gonna look so good with a big belly,” she mumbled, eyes hazy as she focused on the scene in her mind. “You’ll be so beautiful with kids…”

_“Then give them to me,”_ mental Angela begged. _“Oh fuck, you’re fucking me soooo good habibi! Don’t stop, fill me with cum, flood me, I want it all!”_

Hissing with exertion, Fareeha clamped down on herself, like she was doing her best to not go to the bathroom. She could feel her balls rumble, pumping out seed, but she held her orgasm back. She couldn’t let up, it all felt so good, she needed more, she couldn’t cum right now, not when she was in the middle of her greatest fantasy!

“T-tell me how many babies you want,” she mumbled in an attempt to sabotage herself.

_“Four,”_ her mental wife cried out as she bounced on her thick cock. _“No, six, ten! I don’t care how many we have, I never want to stop having babies with you!”_

In her mind’s eye, Fareeha was hypnotized by her wife’s big, wobbling tits as they bounced around as they fucked. She effortlessly lifted her wife up, pausing for half a second, then brutally slammed her down, watching her belly inflate with her cock. Fareeha could see the outline of every vein on her cock, all through her wife. Fuck, this felt so good!

_“I want twins, triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets!”_ Mental Angela cried as she got fucked. _“Babies, Fareeha, I want all of your kids!”_

Fareeha’s balls were rumbling, churning and bubbling with cum, and had finally had enough of Fareeha denying them their release. Fareeha could feel her strong muscles finally be pushed aside by a tidal wave of cum. Her every effort to deny her orgasm finally failed, and she slammed her hands down to her roots, mashing her swelling testicles with just enough force to dance the line between pleasure and pain.

She cried out as she finally came. She could feel cum rocket up her cock, making her urethra swell in size, smarting just enough to feel really good. Her cock spewed forth a truly unbelievable load, even to Fareeha’s seasoned eyes. The condom immediately ballooned out as a liter of hot spunk inflated it.

The condom, pulled down to her roots during her double-handed jerk off, grew dangerously thin. Fareeha could only stare as it reached the breaking point. Finally, the first spurt of her orgasm died. Then Fareeha felt her balls rumble as the second raced up her shaft.

She let a little bit of the condom go, and it nearly popped off. Fareeha grabbed it, keeping it on her cock just as her second load rocketed out of her cockhead. The condom swelled again, and she carefully let a little more of the condom off her dick, letting it swell with her seed.

Fareeha moved on pure instinct. Her mind had quickly fried from her orgasm; only the deep-seeded desire to not clean up her mess made her move. She did not need a repeat of last Thursday.

Gasping for breath, Fareeha felt her balls clench for the third time, and what felt like another liter of cum was pumped into the condom. Said condom had swelled to an incredible size. It looked like Angela was right to buy the heavy duty ones.

Finally, after the fourth massive squeeze by her balls, Fareeha’s orgasm finally ended. She collapsed, barely able to grab the condom to keep it from popping off.

“You’re amazing, Angela,” she croaked.

“You’re amazing too, habibi,” her wife said.

Angela leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Fareeha couldn’t help but giggle and sigh at that. Damn, her fantasies were getting more and more wild; that actually felt real.

Her wife giggled. Fareeha blinked her eyes. She didn’t imagine her wife had giggled. Where did that…?

Turning her head to the side, Fareeha saw Angela by the bed, kneeling by her.

“A-Angela!”

“Careful,” Angela giggled, grabbing her hand to keep it on the condom. “Can’t let that go, I don’t think either of us want to clean up that mess like last Thursday.”

Fareeha’s heart thundered in her chest. Her face burst into flames as she watched her wife help her tie off the condom.

“My God, I think you might break Zarya’s record with this,” she said, hefting the swollen balloon of a condom.

“H-h-how long were you here?” Fareeha stammered, pushing herself up. She pulled her wife’s panties out of her mouth.

“For about five minutes,” she said. “I got home, and the speaker’s alarm was going off.”

Oh Allah, she jerked her way through the alarm?

“So imagine my surprise when I see my wife masturbating like it was going out of style,” Angela smiled. “And then I heard you say the strangest things…”

“Angela, I can explain,” Fareeha babbled. “I, I know we talked about it a lot, and how this isn’t the right time, but I just needed something to help me jerk off with!”

“Were my panties not enough?” Angela laughed, pointing to the lacy undergarment.

“I…I…I wasn’t thinking! I just, Allah, I got so horny, I couldn’t think straight!” Words spilled out of her mouth. “I shouldn’t have done that, you told me you weren’t ready, but it, I mean, I, I couldn’t stop myself!”

“Fareeha—“

“I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I should’ve just watched some porn instead of fantasizing about you in a way you didn’t want to be thought of!”

“Fareeha—“

“Allah, I can’t even imagine how you feel about this,” she cried, “Being treated like that, Angela, I never wanted to hurt you or to make you feel obligated to do what I wanted or to be something you’re not—“

“Fareeha!” Angela snapped. “Listen to me!”

Fareeha finally stopped. But she could barely look at her wife. It felt like she would burn up in shame, yet her dick still stood at absolute, rigid attention. Dammit, sometimes she hated her body and her hormones. She grabbed a blanket and tried to cover her raging erection.

“Fareeha, we did talk about this,” Angela said, gently taking her hand. “About having kids. And—“

“I shouldn’t have fantasized about—“

“Fareeha Amari, you’re my wife and I love you, but please let me talk,” Angela demanded.

Fareeha’s eyes dropped.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted you like this,” Angela said, the intensity in her voice dropping. “I surprised you. I scared you. I shouldn’t have done that. But, I’m afraid that if I didn’t do something, force myself to talk about this, I’d just end up putting it off like I do with a lot of things.”

Angela took a second to collect herself. She took a deep breath.

“I think it’s time.”

Fareeha blinked.

“T-time?” She stammered. “For what?”

“For children.”

“But, you said…”

“I’ve always said that it wasn’t the time for children, I know,” Angela said. “I’ve always been a planner. What I love about you is that you’re a doer, someone who takes action, but you don’t let yourself get carried away by that. You still listen to me, and I love that about you.

“Fareeha, I’ve been thinking for a long time about children. When would be a good time, how we’d bring them up, what we’d plan on, I’ve spent days thinking and planning things over. And tonight, after you left, I started talking with Zarya and Mei. They said they’re going to have children soon.”

“Wait, seriously? They are?”

“They’ve already started trying,” Angela nodded. “Well, ‘trying’ isn’t exactly the right word. They’ve been fucking like rabbits. Zarya’s words, not mine. And, well, we both know about Zarya’s output. Seriously, I think this condom might actually beat her for once.

“I asked them if they thought it was the right time. The world isn’t in the best place, after all. Despite all of our victories against Talon, they always seem to have another base, another plan, some way to fight back.

“Mei said that she thought of having kids with her old girlfriend, the one she had back in the heyday of Overwatch. That was just before she went off on her trip to Antarctica.” Mei rarely talked about her past, or what happened. “When she was finally revived, so much had changed. She and her girlfriend had tried to plan it all out, only for life to throw a curveball, as Jack would say. She said there was no ‘perfect’ time, only a ‘good enough’ time.

“That’s when I realized I’ve been planning too much. I was worrying about setting up funds for school, college, braces, health insurance, Fareeha, I was trying to plan our children’s entire futures out before they’re even conceived, just to make myself feel like it was the right time!”

“But it’s good that you’re thinking that far ahead,” Fareeha said, trying to keep her still-diamond hard dick under control.

“It is, but I’ve let it take control of me. I’ve convinced myself that everything has to be absolutely perfect before I get pregnant. Some planning is good, but I’ve been planning so much, I’ve gotten in the habit of pushing everything off until everything is one-hundred-percent right.

“But Mei reminded me that life has a way of not letting you get one-hundred-percent right. Things happen, and I’ve let myself get so caught up with trying to plan it, I’ve forgotten how to roll with the punches. And that’s something you’re good at.”

Angela took Fareeha’s hands, pulling them off her dick. Immediately, her cock swung upright, throwing the blankets about. Angela couldn’t help but giggle, which made Fareeha laugh.

“I’ve done some thinking and planning, and that’s good enough,” she said. “Fareeha, I want everything with you. A full life, including kids. So instead of waiting for every single star in the night sky to align, we should just settle for a few stars lining up.”

“So you—“

“I want to have kids with you, Fareeha,” Angela smiled. “As soon as possible.”

Fareeha threw her arms around her wife, kissing her deeply, and Angela kissed her back. Fareeha could feel that her cock wanted to grow even harder, but it already felt like it was about to split; it couldn’t get any bigger or harder.

“Then can we get rid of the condoms?” Fareeha gasped, her eyes twinkling.

“Hold on now,” Angela laughed, “I’m not on my period yet. We’ll have to wait just a little bit.”

“But…” Fareeha whined.

“Fareeha, it’s simple biology. My body isn’t ready to have a child yet.”

“No, I meant my dick,” Fareeha gasped. “I have to do something with it.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this swollen,” Angela cooed. “And it’s turning such a deep red color. If you don’t get rid of this erection, I might have to take you to the medical wing. Guess I better do something about it then, shouldn’t I~?”

Fareeha moaned as she heard the sex drip from her wife’s voice. Angela gently pushed her, and Fareeha fell back on the bed, her steel-hard cock jutting upwards to the sky.

“So swollen,” Angela moaned, climbing over her legs. “I…I’m actually a little scared by it.”

“You don’t have to—urgh!”

Fareeha stammered, every muscle in her body clenched as she felt her wife lick her cock. Angela’s tongue was soft, gentle, and warm. It felt heavenly!

“Oh, Angela,” she moaned.

Angela giggled, sending shockwaves through Fareeha.

“Looks like this thing really likes me,” she moaned, licking Fareeha up and down.

More pre-cum erupted out of her cock, splattering over Angela. She yelped, but laughed, then began licking it all up. Fareeha hissed, grabbing the bed sheets as Angela’s tongue danced along her wide cockhead.

Angela’s beautiful eyes met hers. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth wide, and started swallowing Fareeha whole.

Fareeha gasped and moaned as Angela took her in her mouth. She could feel her wife’s mouth opening up, squeezing her as she sucked and slurped at her, then she felt the familiar tightness of Angela’s throat as her wife began truly swallowing her.

Angela gasped and gagged, but kept swallowing her. Fareeha bit her lip as she felt her balls rumbling again, readying another load. She loved her wife, she loved every inch of her, but right now, Fareeha truly loved her wife’s hot, warm, tight throat.

She loved how it squeezed her, how it rippled and milked her, and she really, really loved how Angela kept lapping at her dick with her tongue.

Eventually, Angela hit her limit. She’d taken nearly half of Fareeha’s length, more than she’d ever taken before! Fareeha wanted to pull her cock out, she wanted to feel her wife’s throat pulling at her, trying to keep her in, then she wanted to slam it into Angela’s mouth again and again and again, but her balls had other ideas.

After jerking off so many times to a mental image of Angela, having her wife here in the flesh proved to be just too much.

“A-Angela!” She cried, “I’m cumming!!”

Fareeha moaned as her cock flooded Angela with cum. Her cock flexed and fired load after load down Angela’s gullet, until her wife started pulling her out. Fareeha cried out as her dick was ribbed again by her wife’s throat, but the flow of cum never stopped. Eventually, Angela only had her cockhead in her mouth, swallowing her cum with fervor. Fareeha could see her belly swell with her seed. It made her think of how Angela would grow big when she finally got to cum in her pussy.

That only made Fareeha cum again. She cried out as the chained orgasm rolled over her, setting her nerves on fire. She could feel her cock pop free of Angela’s throat as another wave of cum splattered free. Angela gasped for breath, but had wrapped both her hands around Fareeha’s cock.

Her wife jerked her off as she came, cum flying everywhere. It covered Angela’s face, drenched her shirt, and showered the bed. Finally, gasping for breath, Fareeha’s orgasm stopped.

“God I love you,” she croaked.

“I love you so much, Fareeha,” Angela said, crawling over to her.

Without even thinking, Fareeha kissed her wife. She could taste her full lips, her amazing tongue, as well as her salty, musky cum. Her tongue danced out, exploring Angela’s mouth, and her wife returned the favor.

And at long last, her cock finally began to deflate.

“I can’t wait until my cycle comes,” Angela moaned, holding Fareeha close.

“I can’t wait as well,” she giggled.

“Actually, it’s a good thing we have time,” Angela said. “I need to get you on some supplements! You might cum like a waterfall, but that doesn’t mean we can tilt the scales in our favor even more.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m talking about daily doses of zinc,” Angela said. “That’ll help you secrete more prostatic fluid, so your cum will get thicker. Oh, and some soya lecithin, that should kick up your semen production. You’ll have to stay very hydrated, but that’s a fair trade off. Maybe some L-Arginine…?”

“Angela,” Fareeha laughed, “we have some time.”

“And I’ll have to start a regime of fertilization drugs when the time comes,” she continued.

“Allah, I love you so much, but can we just cuddle for a bit?”

“Yes, I guess we have a little time to ourselves,” she giggled. “Then we’ll have to clean up. Did you really have to jerk off in bed? This is almost like last Thursday.”

“Well, do you have to be so damn beautiful?” Fareeha smiled. She couldn’t wait until Angela’s time of the month came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems to drag as Fareeha waits for Angela's time of the month.   
> But that means she's got plenty of time to get ready for the big day.

Feet pounded the ground. Fareeha ran as fast as she could, outpacing everyone but Lena. The alarm rang out as they ran to the locker room.

“Great time for Talon to strike, eh?” Lena grinned, opening her locker. She always wore her chronal accelerator, but had to change into her actual combat gear instead of her casual jeans.

“Almost like they don’t know when to stop,” Fareeha said. Because of her Raptora suit, she had the biggest locker. Fareeha’s heart swelled with pride as she drank in the sight of her armor. The door flew open as Brigitte and Hana ran in.

“Why did this have to happen?” Brigitte gasped, holding her pants up as her belt flopped about. “Why now?”

“Bad guys are gonna be bad, guy,” Lena laughed.

“Cockblocking assholes,” Hana grumbled, stripping down to put on her spandex pilot suit. Fareeha saw that she wore a very, very sexy lacy pink thong.

Fareeha looked at Brigitte. Her cheeks were flushed, hiding her freckles. Fareeha could see that her dick was at half-mast.

“Guess we better wrap this up fast,” Fareeha grinned.

“Y-yeah, we do,” Brigitte mumbled.

A huge slam went up; Zarya nearly tore the door off its hinges.

“Nothing like a battle to get the blood going,” she roared, making a bee-line to her locker.

“Just try not to rush in too fast.” Fareeha’s heart fluttered as her amazing wife followed Zarya. “That makes my job harder.”

“I still have my shields,” Zarya grinned. “They’ll keep everyone safe.”

Angela ran over to her locker, which happened to be next to Fareeha’s.

“Be safe, my liebling,” Angela said, giving Fareeha a quick kiss on the cheek.

Fareeha had to really concentrate on getting suited up, but with her heart pounding and adrenaline burning her veins, her mind started to wander. Hissing with frustration, she tried to focus on the upcoming battle.

They didn’t know what to expect; Talon could be attacking something, trying to steal valuable data, maybe a weapon of some kind, maybe she’d have to fly next to Angela and lay down suppressive fire, maybe they could get a kiss in, maybe they could fly over the city, see the sights, maybe she could pull Angela away and give her more than a kiss, she knew how to quickly take her armor off as well as Angela’s Valkyrie suit, she could see her wife’s amazing ass, she could grab it and squeeze it and slap it and—

Fareeha nearly tipped over as her armor dragged her down. She tried to squeeze her leg armor on, but her dick had grown way past the ‘half-mast’ length.

Taking a deep breath, she did her best to concentrate on the battle and _not_ her wife’s ass. But the supplements Angela gave her got her feeling as hot and horny as a teenager. Fareeha decided to put on her breastplate to give herself a little time to calm down.

Brigitte chuckled. Like her, Brigitte switched to putting on her breastplate as well. Fareeha could see Brigitte’s still semi-hard dick pressing outward against her moisture-wicking boxers. Brigitte’s eye drifted down to Fareeha’s own sizable bulge.

“Having trouble?” Brigitte chuckled.

“Same as you,” Fareeha replied.

The two laughed in solidarity, then went back to trying to suit up.

_Three more weeks,_ Fareeha thought, _three more weeks until the big day…oh fuck, I don’t think I can make it!_

* * *

Fareeha flew through the air, twisting and turning, darting into and out of a cloud bank. She didn’t wear her armor; she didn’t need it. What she needed to do was catch her wife. Ahead of her, she could see Angela dipping through the clouds, her gold hair trailing behind her, the sound of her gentle laughter echoing around her.

Something warm engulfed Fareeha, and she sighed in pleasure. It didn’t feel like she flew through a cloud at all. She had to catch her wife, she had to…something pulled at her…just get to her wife…so close…

Groaning, Fareeha’s eyes fluttered open. Dammit, she wanted to finish her dream. At least she still felt warm. Wait, it wasn’t just her body that felt warm, it was her dick.

Blinking away her exhaustion, Fareeha looked down. Like normal, she had a bad case of morning wood. And Angela was sucking her off.

Angela must’ve felt her move around, because she looked up. Angela had swallowed more than half of Fareeha’s incredible size. Spit slathered whatever part of her cock remained un-sucked. Looking into her eyes, Angela giggled, sending shockwaves through Fareeha.

“Mmmhgh.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Fareeha giggled.

Angela giggled herself. Fareeha moaned and writhed as Angela gently squeezed her balls. Pleasure danced along her nerves as Angela sucked and slurped at her turgid length. Fareeha gently took a handful of her hair as Angela came up for air. Not enough to take her cock out of her mouth, but just enough to breathe through her nose. Angela gently ran her tongue along Fareeha’s wide cockhead, than she started sucking her down.

Fareeha gagged as Angela inhaled her cock. At first, only her cockhead was in Angela’s mouth. Then her wife push her cock down her throat. Fareeha gasped as Angela took more and more of her, feeling her wife’s tight throat stretch against her. Angela swanned her neck as she swallowed inch after inch. Fareeha swore she could feel her wife’s heartbeat through her cock.

Soon, Angela’s nose gently pressed against her trimmed pubes. Fareeha gasped; her wife _never_ got her entire dick down her throat before!

Angela looked up at her, eyes full of pride and accomplishment. She squeezed Fareeha’s balls, and Fareeha knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. She still tried, clamping down on her orgasm, but Angela twisted her head about, grinding her dick in her throat.

“A-Angela!”

Fareeha’s ass clenched, thrusting her hips up as she came. Spurt after spurt of cum erupted from her balls, and Angela moaned as it filled her up. Just when Fareeha thought she was done, Angela began pulling her dick out.

“Angela! I’m still cumming~!”

Fareeha loved the feeling of her wife’s tight throat around her massive cock. But feeling that tight throat rib her dick and wide cockhead as she was still in the throes of orgasm? Fareeha’s balls swelled as another orgasm washed over her, making her cry out to the heavens. Angela’s eyes opened as she felt another rope of cum shoot down her throat. She quickly pulled Fareeha’s dick out, stopping only to keep the head in her mouth.

She slurped and swallowed, but Fareeha’s orgasm proved too much for her. Angela pulled her dick out of her mouth, gasping for breath, just as another rope of cum shot out. It hung in the air for a split second, then splattered over Angela’s face.

Her balls churned and bubbled and clenched. More cum shot out, covering Angela’s face. Laughing, Angela pulled back a little, letting three long shots of cum splatter and cover her naked breasts. Fareeha could only gasp for breath when she finally stopped.

“Like I was trying to say earlier,” Angela giggled, “good morning, schätzeli.”

“Good morning,” Fareeha drooled.

“The supplements are working wonders,” Angela said. “I think you can outpace Zarya.”

“Should I set a new record?”

“Not without Zarya crying foul. You two _did_ agree that supplements or any kind would be cheating.”

“Dammit,” she sighed. “Is that why you woke me up like this? To remind me that I can’t beat Zarya like this?”

“Heavens no! I wanted to see how the supplement are working,” Angela said. She mopped up a dollop of cum from her breasts, and slowly, sensually, licked her finger clean. Fareeha’s still-hard cock twitched in response. “And I have to say, it’s delicious. The celery and pineapple are doing wonders for the taste and look. And the zinc, oh, that’s making it nice and smooth. Maybe some more soya lecithin? We _do_ need you to pump out more sperm…”

“Can we talk about this later?” Fareeha asked, lust burning her veins. “I need to do something about this morning wood.”

“But we can’t,” Angela giggled. “It’s not my time of month yet.”

“But—“

“My liebling, I can’t get pregnant right now. We have to wait.” Angela leaned forward and gave her a cum-covered kiss. “Just two more weeks, my love. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to wash all this cum off me.”

“But…”

Smiling, Angela got out of bed. She shook her naked ass at Fareeha as she went to the attached bathroom.

“T-that little minx!”

Angela couldn’t leave her here when she was so achingly hard! But that’s what her wife did. Fareeha could hear the shower turn on.

Hissing with annoyance, she got out of bed.

“She’s _not_ getting away with this,” she snarled.

With her dick leading the way, she opened the bathroom door. Angela stood in the walk-in shower, the glass barely fogging up.

“I’ll be quick, habibi,” she said, her back to Fareeha. “Then you can get your turn.”

“I’m taking my turn,” Fareeha snapped, opening the shower door.

“S-schätzeli…?”

If Fareeha could think clearly, she’d thank herself for installing no-slip tiles to the shower. But she wasn’t thinking clearly; all she could think about was relieving herself, and how her wife would finish what she started.

Fareeha grabbed her wife’s hands, and pushed her against the glass panel of the shower.

“C-cold!” Angela yelped and squirmed.

“You think you can just tease me like that?” Fareeha snapped.

“I thought I could~~” Angela giggled.

“Can’t you feel how hard you made me?” Fareeha ground her cock against Angela’s ass. The warm water made them hotter and hotter. “You think you can just walk away with a shake of your ass and act like nothing’s wrong? You’re a horrible tease.”

“I am~” Angela said in a sing-song voice. She ground her hips as well, her ass trying to envelope Fareeha’s massive hardness.

“I’ll teach you what’ll happen if you tease me,” Fareeha hissed.

“But it’s not my time. I can’t get pregnant.”

Fareeha shifted her grip so she held both of Angela’s wrists in one hand, above her head. Her other hand squeezed Angela’s ass.

“Who said I’d fuck your pussy?”

“Liebling, nooo~~” Angela moaned. “You can’t~”

Fareeha squeezed her handful of ass, marveling at the firmness.

“Please, my liebling,” Angela grinned, gasping and panting and presenting more of her ass to Fareeha. “I have to sit down today, my love. Please, you can’t~~”

Caught in a haze of lust, Fareeha moved on instinct. Yet just enough of her retained enough control to stammer a few words out.

“Safe word is sky,” she breathed, lining her dick up with Angela’s ass.

“Sky…I like that,” Angela gasped.

Water cascaded over them as Fareeha pressed herself into Angela, relishing the feeling of her wife’s ass trying to keep her cock out. With as much control as she could muster, she gently pushed against Angela’s rosebud. Angela inhaled sharply as the wide cockhead pushed into her, gently forcing her ass to open.

Moaning in pleasure, Fareeha took a second to relish the feeling of Angela’s ass squeezing down on her cock. Then the lust in her veins yelled at her. The slow route simply didn’t exist. Fareeha grabbed her wife’s wide hips, and pulled her down onto her dick.

Angela cried out as Fareeha shoved herself into her guts. The cry of pain quickly gave way to a wanton moan. She reached out, grabbing a handle normally reserved for holding wash clothes and shower loofahs.

Fareeha couldn’t help but coo as her balls finally hit Angela’s ass. Angela had gone almost completely limp. She could only babble as Fareeha filled her.

“I’ll give you something to babble about,” Fareeha hissed.

With both her hands at Angela’s waist, she pulled her wife off her cock. Angela cried at that, and her voice cracked as Fareeha brutally speared her on her dick.

The slap of flesh-on-flesh quickly became louder than the sound of the shower. Angela cried and babbled and moaned as Fareeha fucked her. Fareeha felt like she went to heaven. She squeezed her wife’s ass, marveling at the feeling of holding such a bubble butt, and how it felt to have her cock spread those cheeks wide.

Angela did her best to keep her ass from squeezing down on her, but against such a sizable cock, it couldn’t be helped. It clamped down on Fareeha, trying to keep her deep in Angela’s guts, but Fareeha’s strength proved more than enough to repeatedly free her from the clutches of the amazing ass.

Water continued to pour over them. Both of them ignored it, but Fareeha had just enough consciousness to appreciate it, and how it gave her cock just enough lubrication to get into Angela’s spectacular ass.

Despite the best efforts of the non-slip tiles, Fareeha did end up slipping a bit. Her arm shot out, pressing against the glass, saving her balance. Angela immediately grabbed her hand, squeezing it with all her might.

Fareeha never lost her pace. She pulled her dick out until her wide, flared cockhead pressed against her wife’s asshole, then plunging it deep into her depths.

Angela cried out, cumming from the brutal fucking. That just made Fareeha fuck her more. She gave up on holding her wife by the waist; she wrapped her arm around Angela’s neck and shoulders, letting Angela hold her up as she pounded away at the her ass, humping her wife with all her strength. Angela gasped and grabbed at her arms, putting her neck in the crook of Fareeha’s arm.

Picking up the hint, Fareeha gently flexed, squeezing her throat. Angela gasped again, and thrashed ever so softly. Fareeha’s balls tightened; she couldn’t last much longer.

She squeezed Angela’s throat harder, making Angela gasp. Fareeha could feel her wife’s pulse pounding against her skin, slowly growing fainter. Just when Angela started thrashing, Fareeha let go. Blood rushed to Angela’s head, and cried out as she came. Her ass clamped down on Fareeha’s cock, making her slam deep into her.

Roaring, Fareeha came. She emptied her balls deep into her wife, feeling rope after rope paint Angela’s insides. She held herself tight against Angela, mashing her breasts into Angela’s back, cumming for nearly a full minute. Finally, the deluge ended. With her cock finally going soft, she pulled herself out. Cum dribbled from her cock, and poured from Angela’s ass.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you habibi?” Fareeha mumbled, holding herself close to Angela.

“Guilty~~” Angela drooled.

“You could’ve just asked for me to go to town on you.”

“The fertility drugs I’m on have a side-effect of kicking up my sex drive,” Angela mumbled. “I couldn’t have this any other way.”

Fareeha turned her wife’s head towards her, and gave her a big, long kiss.

“Good thing we’re in the shower already,” she giggled. “Maybe now we can actually get clean.”

“God, just two more weeks,” Angela moaned. “Fareeha, I…I’m not sure I can make it until then.”

“I don’t think I can, either,” Fareeha said, kissing her back. “I’ll have to work on holding my load in.”

* * *

Fareeha walked into their apartment, and let out a long, exhausted sigh. Talon didn’t attack today, and they were still working on their next assault against the terrorists, so that meant an easy day of staying in shape. Cardio led to team meetings led to a few hours of working out. Fareeha felt a little sore, but feeling really good. Good enough to continue her private workout.

She dropped her gear off in the bedroom, and stripped. Carrying only her water bottle, she went to the bathroom and got herself ready.

First, she went to the toilet, and started to pee. As she relieved herself, she squeezed her pelvic floor, stopping the flow mid-stream.

“Got it.” She quickly finished and flushed.

Standing by the sink, she gently caressed her cock. Thanks to the supplements amplifying her naturally high sex drive, her dick quickly expanded, rising against the pull of gravity.

“Yes, you’re still hungry, aren’t you?” Fareeha chuckled, giving her hips a little shake.

Taking a deep breath, Fareeha squeezed her pelvic floor, the same muscles that stopped her from peeing mid-stream. Her cock flexed, and she held the muscles for five seconds. Breathing out, she released her hold, and her cock dipped down a little. She counted to five, then flexed again, making her cock point up. Five seconds later, she relaxed.

Fareeha continued, squeezing her pelvic floor for five seconds, relaxing for five, then squeezing it again for five. After a few minutes of work, she took a break, stretching her legs out.

“Time to kick it up.”

She flexed her pelvic floor, squeezing it hard for ten seconds, then a ten second rest, then repeating it. She kept it up for three minutes, making her sweat a little more.

“Let’s see how good I’m doing,” she gasped.

Angela loved her big, fluffy towels. Fareeha felt like a simple woman compared to her queen of a wife, but right now those massive towels of hers came in handy. She went to the little closet built into the bathroom, and pulled a few out. The towels were so big, she could wrap them around herself nearly twice. Because of their size, they actually had some good weight to them; it might only be about three kilos, but for a towel, that was plenty heavy. It also made it perfect for her next exercise.

Fareeha draped a towel across her dick. The weight dragged it down, almost to the point where it fell off. That quickly changed when Fareeha flexed. Her cock rose up, hoisting the three kilogram towel upwards like it was nothing.

“That’s my girl,” Fareeha grinned. Then she slowly, gently, relaxed her muscles, letting the weight pull her dick down. Then she flexed again, raising it.

“I should tell Brigitte and Zarya about this,” she laughed as her cock curled the towel. “Hell, I’d show them if this wasn’t indecent exposure!”

Fareeha continued her reps, curling the towel with her dick. The last time she did this, she could only do a few reps. Now a few reps didn’t feel like anything.

“Alright girl, you’re pretty amazing. Let’s kick it up.”

She placed a second towel on her dick, doubling the weight. That didn’t slow her down in the least.

Fareeha leaned against the sink. The porcelain felt cold against her naked ass, but she quickly forgot about it as she flexed, relaxed, flexed, relaxed, raised, and lowered her dick.

“F-fuck,” she stammered. Fareeha could feel her balls swelling with seed. “Why the hell does this turn me on so much?”

Then she remembered all the supplements she took.

“Right, that…”

She grabbed the towels, relieving her dick. Breathing hard, she could only stare at her cock. It twitched about as she breathed, letting her pelvic floor relax.

“Darling,” a voice echoed through the apartment, “I’m home~!”

“I-in here,” she gasped, drinking some water. “I’m naked.”

“Even better,” Angela giggled as she walked in. She wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with black slacks. “Oh my…”

Fareeha’s cock twitched as she saw her wife.

“Just doing some Kegal exercise,” Fareeha smiled.

“How is it?”

“I think I got a few more left in me,” she said. “Watch this.”

She rolled up three towels, and placed them on her dick.

“Fareeha, you have to be—“

Angela trailed off as she watched her dick, sagging from the weight of the towels, slowly raise into the air. Fareeha hissed as she worked; eventually, she felt her pelvic floor hit its full flex. Angela stared as she saw Fareeha’s dick lifting nine kilos. Grinning, Fareeha relaxed, letting her dick be dragged down by the weight. When the towels threatened to tip off, she flexed, slowly raising it up to the apex height.

Breathing heavily, Fareeha cranked out three more reps before she grabbed the towels.

“How was that?” She grinned shakily.

Angela advanced on her, gently stroking her trembling cock.

“God, steel is softer than this,” she cooed, running her hand along her length. Fareeha groaned as her wife felt her up. “You’re so amazing, Fareeha. God, I just can’t get over how amazing you are!”

Angela kissed her, sucking at her lips. Fareeha moaned at that, pulling her wife closer to her.

“And these!” Angela gently gave her balls a shake. “Lord, so much cum in these…those supplements are really agreeing with you, aren’t they?”

“N-need to cum,” Fareeha moaned.

“Good thing we’re in the bathroom already,” Angela grinned. “I’ll milk you dry, my liebling.”

Angela moved Fareeha to the shower, opening the door. Fareeha gripped the doorway as Angela ran her hand up and down her cock.

“That’s it,” she cooed. “Be a good girl, cum for me.”

Fareeha squealed as Angela caressed her balls.

“Cum for me!”

Fareeha tried to hold back, but her exercise left her exhausted. She couldn’t put up that much of a fight; her glutes squeezed tight, her hips bucked forward, her balls clenched, and she felt cum rocket through her urethra.

Screaming in pleasure, the first blast of cum shot across the entire shower. It hit the wall with a dull, wet ‘thud.’ Fareeha couldn’t believe all that came from one shot of cum! Those supplements were working wonders!

Holding the doorway with all her might, Fareeha felt like she’d collapse as another orgasm rolled over her, as her balls swelled and squeezed again, and as another rope of cum spurt forth, hitting the wall.

“It’s like a water gun!” Angela giggled as she continued to jerk her off.

Angela’s soft, delicate hand would slide up her long shaft as Fareeha’s balls would swell with seed, then she’d bring her hand down. Just when Angela’s hand met her hips, her other hand would squeeze her balls, milking her. Fareeha’s hips would buckle, and she’d pump out another load of hot, creamy cum. It’d shoot across the shower, but by the fourth time she came, it had lost enough intensity to not hit the wall. Instead, she just painted the non-slip tiles.

Eventually, her balls emptied themselves, leaving Fareeha to struggle to stand up, gasping for breath. Every fiber of her being ached pleasantly.

Just when she thought she caught her breath, Fareeha felt her balls rumble. They were already refilling themselves.

She needed to cum again.

“More…”

“More?” Angela giggled. “Did you say more?”

“Y-yes, I need to cum again…please…”

“My God, you must really take a shining to those supplements. Stay here.”

“What?”

“Stay here, my love.” Angela stood up and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“But—“

But Angela had already ran away. So Fareeha held onto the shower doorway, catching her breath, trying to steady her legs. Her cock throbbed with need, her balls swelled as they pumped out more swimmers, and her heart thudded in her chest. She flexed her pelvic floor every so often, just to make sure she didn’t overexert herself, but her muscles were fine.

“There,” Angela said.

“What did you—“

“Ah-ah, no turning around,” Angela said, quickly making her way to Fareeha. She didn’t even see her wife; Angela kept her from looking. “I’ve got a surprise for you~~”

Fareeha drooled when she heard the lust in Angela’s voice.

“Just get into the shower.” Angela pushed her along. “Riiight against the wall.”

Cold knifed through her skin as Angela pressed her against the tiled wall, making her gasp and gag.

“Ah! S-so cold!!”

“Now you know how I felt when you fucked me against the glass,” Angela giggled. “How does it feel?”

“Fuck! Please, give me a second, it’s too cold!”

“Does it feel like your nipples can cut glass?” Angela whispered, pressing her lips against Fareeha’s ear.

“I-it does!”

“Don’t worry, it gets better. It’ll warm up.”

Something pressed against Fareeha’s balls. She yelped and squirmed. It felt like a dick.

“W-what’s that?” She gasped.

“Do you remember when you had to go on a lengthy assignment last year?” Angela asked. The gentle poking and prodding continued, making Fareeha moan. Her balls swelled in time with it. “Remember how long you were gone? Remember what you gave me to keep me company?”

“I gave you a dildo. A mold of my dick…Wait—“

“Yes, this is that very dildo. I’ve got it connected to a strap on,” Angela giggled. “Like how it feels?”

Angela pressed her hips forward, and the dildo gently rolled her balls to the side. Looking down, Fareeha could see the black silicon beast modeled after her own cock slide out on under her. She knew every vein, every gentle twist, every single part of it. But Fareeha never knew her own dick could be so threatening when she knew what Angela would do with it.

Fareeha never knew how good her dick felt as Angela drove it onward, tickling her often overlooked cunt. It even felt great on her balls!

“I think we need to change things up, my love,” Angela said. “Now you’ll see how I feel all the time.”

Angela drew the strap on back, making Fareeha moan as it stimulated her. She dimly heard a bottle open, and something squirted out. It had to be lube.

“You look like you’re dripping wet, but you never know. Stick your hips out.”

Now her heart really beat in her chest. Anxiety bubbled throughout her, but Fareeha did what she was told.

“Damn, such a sight,” Angela cooed. “I rarely get to see this.”

She slapped Fareeha’s ass, making her cry out.

“D-do it again,” she begged.

Angela slapped her again, this time evening it out by going for her other cheek. The feel of Angela’s palm, the quick sting, the sharp sound, it all sent Fareeha on edge.

“Now you’ll get to see how I feel.”

Fareeha gasped as she felt the well-lubricated dildo press against her pussy. Allah, just how big did she get?! It felt like Angela had pressed an extra-large apple against her!

“Just relax,” her wife cooed.

Fareeha couldn’t do that when she felt the dildo pressed up against her. She cried out as the dildo, her own cock, rubbed against her. Her pussy sent shockwaves through her as her lips tried to accept the silicon invader. Angela couldn’t push that beast inside her, it was too wide!

Angela ground her hips, moving them about, and Fareeha could feel her lips spread against the mold of her dick.

“Just. Like. That.”

Suddenly, the head popped inside of her. Fareeha screamed as her pussy parted, as the wide head of her dick sunk into her, splitting her, spearing her, filling her beyond her limit!

“Oh, my love, you’re doing so good!” Angela cooed. “You finally got the head in!”

“T-this is the head?” Fareeha stammered, weak to the knees.

“I told you schätzeli, you’re going to feel how I feel,” Angela grinned, wrapping her hands around her hips. “This part I love. This part I never, ever get tired of.”

Fareeha felt like a telephone pole was being pushed into her. She tried to breath, but her lungs could only get a little hitch in before she ended up moaning and screaming. She felt every vulcanized vein of her dick rub against her lips, slowly plunging her depths. She knew how big she was, but to feel it being pushed inside her? Just how far could she go?!

“Oh my love, you’re doing great,” Angela cooed. “Almost halfway there~!”

Halfway?! How did Angela do it? Fareeha did her best to breath as her dick speared her. Her real dick, meanwhile, felt like it would burst, split apart at the seams. It poked the underside of her breasts, but for the first time in years, Fareeha couldn’t focus on her dick.

Instead, she could only focus on her pussy. Her poor, abuse, stretched, torn, stuffed little pussy!

“M-more,” she wantonly gasped. “More!”

“Oh, you have more, don’t you worry about that.”

Angela gave her ass another slap, and Fareeha felt herself quake. That opened her up just enough to swallow another five inches in a single heartbeat. Something hard and heavy hit her ass. Dimly, she knew it had to be the mold of her balls.

“There,” Angela cooed. “Oh my, you’re so good at taking yourself! You’ve got it all in you, and in one go!”

Fareeha could only pant. Her entire body had turned into a knot. She had to flex, had to keep it all in her, if she let just a tiny bit out, she might collapse, turn into rubber!

“Now you _really_ got to feel how I feel.”

Fareeha’s eyes bulged out of her sockets as she felt her massive cock being drawn out of her. What felt like being stretched and speared turned into a cold void as the dildo drew back. Then with a single thrust from Angela’s hips, it slammed back into her, forcing the air out of her lungs, making her delirious, making her cry out to the heavens. Fareeha could only focus on her pussy, how it felt to be fucked by her own dick, how she loved having Angela fuck her with such a great cock!

Angela cooed and hissed as she slammed Fareeha’s own dick into and out of her. Angela set a brutal pace, and Fareeha had to fight to stay upright. Her balls tightened and throbbed; her cock belched cum, shooting a wad into her breasts, covering her under-boobs in once go. The next shot of cum bubbled out of her breasts; a bit of it even shot up, hitting her chin. Fareeha cried as Angela railed at her.

Every thrust felt like it’d tear her apart. Every pump filled her beyond filling. Every bit that Angela rammed into her made her cry out. Angela hissed as she fucked her pussy with her own cock.

Fareeha’s balls swelled, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“A-Angela~~!”

With one last, mighty thrust, Angela drove her cock deep into her, reaching a depth that Fareeha didn’t know she had. Her cock blasted her boobs with another coat of cum, and Fareeha finally had enough. Her legs quaked, and Angela grabbed her, holding her up right as she finished cumming. Gasping for breath, weak to the knees, Fareeha trembled with exertion, trying to hold the shower walls to keep herself from falling down.

“I’m going to pull this out of you, okay liebling?”

Fareeha dumbly nodded. Aftershocks tore through her as Angela pulled her dick out. When it finally left her poor little pussy with a pop, Fareeha nearly begged for it again.

Angela moved her to the shower’s little sitting ledge. She set out a few wash cloths, so neither of them had to sit directly on the cold marble.

“Schätzeli, talk to me, are you—“

Fareeha madly kissed her wife.

“You liked it then,” Angela giggled.

“You’re so amazing,” Fareeha slurred, pressing her forehead against Angela’s.

“And this cock of yours is amazing, too,” Angela cooed, running her hand along the silicon beast, slick with her juices. “God, I can’t wait. Just a week more, my love.”

“I can’t wait either,” Fareeha grinned.

* * *

“—formed a perimeter around the specialist,” Jack said, pointing to a holographic readout of their last battle.

Fareeha fought to pay attention. This is battle tactics; it’s important. This is how they fought Talon: learning from the past while planning for the future. Every movement, analyzed. Every mode of attack, scrutinized. Every push, every tactical retreat, every regrouping, scanned endlessly so Overwatch would do better, so they could beat Talon, so they could bring peace to the world.

Peace had to be the last thing on Fareeha’s mind.

Angela said today is her day. She had analyzed herself for years, tracking her periods, noting her flow, her feelings, even taking blood samples. Angela had her cycled tracked to a ‘T,’ and today, she would be at her most fertile.

Today, Fareeha would finally knock up her wife.

But only at noon. Noon, Angela said, would be her optimal time. Looking at her watch, Fareeha felt like screaming. Her watch told her it was 11:45, and it only took ten minutes to get to their apartment.

So she sat, watching the presentation, trying to focus on it, trying to keep her cock nice and limp despite her pounding heart and burning blood. Her foot tapped the ground, her leg bounced, why couldn’t it be noon already?!

Finally, her watch vibrated it’s muted alarm.

“Sorry have to go,” Fareeha said, “I’ll see you next time bye!”

She said that in one breath, and in that breath, she raced out the door and down the hall. She nearly ran down the hallway, leaving the building, heading to the apartment block. She burst into the foyer, pressed the elevator button, pulled her hair out at how long she had to wait, and took the stairs, three at a time. Finally, she got to their floor. Finally, she burst into their apartment. Finally, she made it, and slammed the door behind her.

“Angela,” she called, pulling her shoes off.

“In here~~”

Oh fuck, she could hear the sex on her wife’s voice. Off came the shoes, off came her shirt, off came her pants and boxer and bra, she stripped as she ran to the bedroom, and nearly fell over.

Angela lay on the bed, wearing her sexiest lingerie. Black lace covered her breasts. Angela didn’t wear panties, instead she had on a black lace mini-skirt that barely kept her decent. Black lace suspenders ran from the lacy mini-skirt to black lace stockings. Angela lay on the bed like a pinup, legs together, drawn up almost to her chest, letting her full ass barely peek out from the mini-skirt.

She even wore her witch’s hat!

Fareeha couldn’t contain herself anymore. Her cock practically exploded, jumping to its full length is less than a second. If it moved any faster, it would break the sound barrier.

“Like what you see, Schätzeli…?” Angela grinned, tipping the hat.

Fareeha practically jumped on her wife. She pulled Angela to her, kissing her deeply. Angela moaned as Fareeha pressed her tongue into Angela’s mouth. All the stress of keeping herself contained melted as Fareeha tasted her wife, relishing the feeling of those plump, full lips.

She pulled Angela into her, feeling their breasts mash against each other, with just a thin layer of lace separating them. Her cock burst with need, and feeling the soft, gentle lace mini-skirt got her cock to ooze pre-cum.

“I can’t wait,” Fareeha gasped. “Allah in the highest, I can’t wait!!”

“I’m yours,” Angela moaned. “All of me. And my egg…fuck me, knock me up, please!”

Fareeha’s hands flew down to her crotch. She traced the lace mini-skirt, feeling how wet it had gotten not just from her pre-cum, but from Angela’s hot, dripping cunt. She grabbed her bursting cock, and lined it up with Angela’s pussy.

“Fuck me,” Angela gasped, wrapping her arms around Fareeha. “Fuck me!!”

As lust-driven as Fareeha was, she wanted to take it slow. This would be the first time she got to fuck Angela bareback, and she wanted to relish it.

So she gently pressed herself forward, feeling her wife’s lips touch her cockhead. She moaned from how hot her wife felt; it nearly felt like a furnace! She wiggled her cock around, feeling Angela’s lips part.

“L-liebling …please…”

Slowly, those wonderful lips parted against her wide cockhead. Fareeha bit her lip as she pressed herself forward, feeling Angela squirm as her wife cried out as her cockhead slowly entered her velvety softness. Fuck, Angela was so hot, so wet, so tight! Fareeha drooled as she drove onward, feeling every fold clamp down on her, lubricating her dick with girl cum.

Angela felt even hotter inside. It had to be her cycle, it had to be her body begging for her cum, it had to be her wanting to get pregnant, it had to be! Fareeha slowly drove herself forward, inch after inch after inch slowly entering her wife.

And Angela cried out, digging her nails into Fareeha’s back, wrapping her legs around her, pulling her deeper into her velvet-soft vagina.

“T-tight,” Fareeha stammered.

“Schätzeli, God, you’re soooo big so fucking big, push it in deeper, harder, I need it, fuck me fuck me fuck me _fuck meeee!!!_ ”

Fareeha bit her lip. She had to really push herself to get every inch into Angela. The only time her wife had been this tight was when they first fucked. Fareeha held Angela by the shoulders, pulling her close to her, anchoring herself so she could drive more of her dick into her wife’s lovely, amazing, fertile vagina.

Finally, she felt her swollen testes press against Angela’s ass. She broke her grip on Angela and looked down. Angela’s stomach bulged out, showing where her cock was, how deep it had gotten in her.

Fareeha felt her heart swell with love and lust. She was finally fucking her wife bareback. Not a condom in sight! She couldn’t control herself, she grabbed Angela’s legs and pulled them up, towards her head, pulling her ass in the air.

Angela squealed, her witch’s hat getting knocked off somewhere. As her legs were pressed towards her, Fareeha shifted her balance, getting on her knees, and pulling her cock out.

“I love you,” she drunkenly slurred, shivering as Angela’s pussy clamped down, trying to keep her cock in her. “I love you so fucking much!!”

Then Fareeha slammed her cock home, driving it into Angela’s dripping snatch. Angela cried out as she was filled with her hot cock. Fareeha’s balls slapped her wife’s ass. She bit her lip, trying to contain her load. Thankfully, her Kegal exercises made her plenty strong. Her balls wanted to lose their load, but her muscles had clamped down, keeping them from exploding too early.

Fareeha set a brutal pace, pinning Angela’s legs up by her head, dragging her cock out of her stretched pussy, then slamming it back in her. Angela cried as they fucked, she squealed as Fareeha’s cock tore her up, inflated her, stuffed her, fucked her!

Just when Fareeha thought she couldn’t take anymore, a glint entered Angela’s eyes, and she smiled as she suddenly clamped down on her cock. Fareeha gasped; suddenly, she could barely move her cock. Her wife’s cunt squeezed down on her like a vice.

“W-what the…?”

“You’re not the only one who did Kegal exercises, my love,” Angela drooled.

“Fuck! You’re so tight!!”

Taking a deep breath, Fareeha drove onwards, but Angela squeezed down too hard. Her cock burned, wanting to fill Angela with her cum, and her balls were going crazy trying to make enough cum to do just that. Fareeha could feel her pelvic floor tightening, trying to stand against the tidal wave of cum, but as valiantly as she kept herself contained, the building pressure grew beyond what her muscles could hold.

Slamming deep into her wife’s cunt, Fareeha cried out as her balls finally won the battle. Her cock twitched, and erupted. She felt her cum race up her urethra, expanding it, and the first blast of cum filled Angela.

She swore she felt Angela’s hungry pussy devour her load. She swore she felt her cum fill her wife, drowning her fertile womb with swimmers. She held Angela close as she blasted her wife, four ropes of cum, five, then six, then finally her orgasm dipped off.

“Fuck,” Angela babbled, “s-so much…so much cum…oh schätzeli~~”

Her cock twitched, her balls rumbled, Fareeha had to continue. She already had Angela’s legs up by her head; she wrapped her arms around her wife, picking her up.

“S-schätzelii?!”

Turning, she pressed Angela against the wall.

“I can’t stop,” she moaned, kissing Angela. “I just can’t, it’s not going down~~”

She let Angela’s legs down, and her wife quickly wrapped them around her waist.

“Then fuck me again,” Angela gasped, “we have to make sure I’m knocked up~”

Fareeha grabbed her waist, and pulled her cock out. Cum splattered on the ground, and Fareeha drove her cock back into Angela. Her wife gasped and cried as she got slammed into the wall, and Fareeha hissed and moaned as she felt her wife’s warm, hot, tight, inviting cunt mold around her cock. Her balls slapped the wall and Angela’s ass. She pulled out, only to drive her hips upwards again, pushing herself deep into Angela.

“F-f-fuck,” Angela moaned. “So big, so hard!! Fuck me, Fareeha, my love, oh give me a child, fuck me, there, like that, yesss!!”

Her balls bubbled and churned, and Fareeha ground her dick into Angela. She never came this fast, not back to back, never before, and she never wanted it to stop! She pushed herself deep up into Angela’s guts, and her balls blasted out another wave of cum.

She could feel Angela expand from her potent seed. Fareeha bit Angela’s neck as she felt and heard cum pour out of her wife’s overflowing pussy, splattering on the floor as she pumped wad after wad into her cunt, her nerves ablaze as the orgasm rolled through her.

Finally, her orgasm stopped, but her balls continued to churn.

“Angela,” she moaned, “Allah, I’m not stopping…”

“God bless those supplements,” her wife drunkenly moaned. She pulled Fareeha in for a sloppy kiss. “Put me on the bed, liebling. Fuck me from behind.”

Fareeha gathered her up, and finally pulled her cock free. Cum poured out of Angela’s cunt, making a mess on the floor.

“Oh nooo~~” Angela giggled, “we have to get that cum inside me~~”

“Good thing I’ve got so much more,” Fareeha said, kissing her. She gently set Angela on the bed. Angela turned around, lying her chest on the bed. Her ass peaked out from under her lace mini-skirt, and she wiggled it around.

“You better get it back inside me, schätzeli~~”

Fareeha jumped on her. She lined her cock up, pushed it deep into Angela in one single, powerful thrust.

“O~oh!! Oh God, you’re so much, God I love you,” Angela cried as Fareeha plumbed her depths. “G-God almighty, soooo biiig!”

Fareeha felt Angela clamp down on her. Squealing at the feeling of her cock being strangled, she set her pace, working her hips, dragging her dick into and out of her pussy.

“Fuuuuuck~!” Angela cried. Her pussy clamped down even more, and she shook as her own orgasm tore through her. “Oh, I love this position!! Schätzeli, you’re filling me up soooo goooood, fuck, I can feel everythiiiing~!”

Angela grabbed a handful of the bed’s sheets as Fareeha kept fucking her top-quality pussy. Fareeha hissed as she felt Angela squeeze around her, pulling her deeper, refusing to let her go.

Hissing with exertion, Fareeha tried to keep going. But her over-active balls didn’t want to be held back. She squeezed down with her pelvic floor, but it felt like a single sandbag fighting against a summer flood. Try as she might, her own balls overpowered her.

So Fareeha slammed forward, pressing every single centimeter into Angela’s pussy, just as her balls exploded. Wave after wave of cum poured out of her and into Angela. Her balls kept pumping, pushing out wad after wad of hot, creamy cum. She held onto Angela as her orgasm rolled over her, burning her nerves.

After nearly two minutes, her balls finally stopped. Fareeha collapsed on top of Angela, gasping for breath.

“Schätzeli,” her wife croaked. “I love you.”

“I love you too, habibi,” she moaned.

Angela turned her head, and Fareeha kissed her.

“Look at me,” Angela giggled. She tried to move, and Fareeha rolled off of her. “No, no, keep your cock in me, my love. Look.”

“Oh.”

Angela’s womb had expanded like a balloon. Fareeha’s cock was the only thing keeping all that cum inside her.

“I know I’ll get pregnant,” Angela cooed. “You came so much.”

“You’re too beautiful, that’s why,” Fareeha said, kissing her wife.

“Leave me like this for a while,” Angela said. “Then we can clean up.”

Fareeha wrapped her arms around her wife, happy to cuddle. She put a life in Angela. She couldn’t wait to see it grow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is pregnant, which means a lot of adjusting for Fareeha, such as constant embarassmant from her mother.  
> But she can't help but live her best life, along with her friends.

The teakettle whistled. Fareeha deftly turned the stove off and filled the mugs. She watched as the tea dyed the water, and loaded up the tray with sugar and crème. Finally, she pulled out a tea timer, flipped it so the sand began falling, and gathered it up.

“Tea is almost ready,” she said, carrying the tray into the living room.

“Thank you,” her mother, Ana, said. “Ooh, it smells lovely.”

“Isn’t it?” Angela smiled.

Fareeha’s heart soared in her chest. Ana sat in a comfy chair, and Angela sat next to her at the end of the love seat. Angela showed off baby bump with pride. Fareeha did her best to not smile at the sight, she didn’t need another face cramp.

“Crème and sugar is here as well,” she said, setting the tray down on the coffee table. She leaned in to Angela, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” her amazing wife smiled back. “Just getting some pregnancy pointers from Ana.”

“The greatest doctor in the world, getting medical pointers?” Fareeha chuckled.

“It doesn’t matter how good I am, I’ve never been pregnant before. I figured I should take some advice from a famous mother.”

“And I’m more than happy to give you all the advice you could ever want,” Ana smiled. Fareeha realized she had final gotten used to seeing her mother with an eye patch. She had to actively try to remember what she looked like without it.

“Then what advice did I miss?” Fareeha asked, curling up next to Angela.

“Just me telling her to cherish these easy days,” Ana smiled. “Allah above, you were so restless. Once you started kicking, it’s like you never stopped!”

Fareeha felt her cheeks start to warm up. She had a feeling she’d really blush soon.

“Fareeha couldn’t have been that active,” Angela said.

“I’m sure I’m exaggerating somewhat, but if that’s all I could remember about carrying her, that’s just a sign of things for you to come.”

“But I’m looking forward to feeling our child move,” Angela pouted.

“Trust me, you’ll soon wish for some peace and damn quiet in there!” Ana smiled. The tea timer stopped, and Ana took the strainers out. Fareeha went to fixing both her and Angela’s cups of tea. “And are you still not getting an ultrasound?”

“We won’t be using an ultrasound to see what the gender will be,” Angela said, “but I’ve gotten ultrasounds for routine checkups. Everything is progressing perfectly.”

Fareeha never, ever got tired of hearing that. She wrapped her arms around her wife, giving her a squeeze. Her tea sat on the tray, neigh forgotten.

“I’m surprised you want to be surprised,” Ana beamed. “Aren’t you curious?”

“Of course we are,” Angela said. “But I like the idea of being surprised.”

“Then what are you hoping for, Fareeha?”

“I don’t care,” Fareeha smiled. “This baby could come out in purple fur and I’d love it all the same.”

Angela’s eyes watered, and she pulled her in for a kiss.

“What about you, mom? What kind of grandchild do you want?”

Ana took a second to dry her eye. Fareeha felt good knowing she wasn’t the only one getting emotional.

“Allah, I…I’m just amazed I’m here, with a grandbaby on the way,” she mumbled, pulling out a handkerchief. “I never expected to have this life. Every day I see you is just the most perfect, amazing day.”

“Ana, you see us damn near every day,” Angela laughed.

“Which is why my life is amazing and perfect. I’m also relishing these quiet days. It doesn’t matter what comes popping out, you’ll soon be running around, begging for time off.”

“Was Fareeha that much of a handful?”

“She was worse!” Ana laughed. “Lord, she started running before she started walking! You always had to move, move, move! And she had to run everywhere, jump off everything; Allah in the highest, Fareeha, you _loved_ jumping off things.”

“Mom, come on…”

“Large rocks, fallen logs, stairs,” she continued, ticking off her fingers. “And when you grew bigger and started climbing things, you just had to jump out of trees!”

“That’s what I have to look forward to?” Angela said, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Amaris are very active,” Ana nodded. “But Fareeha? Eventually I just had to give up; I couldn’t be everywhere at once! So I let her do her thing, and let her learn about consequences at her own break-neck pace. I’m just glad my daughter is a fast learner; you only had to jump out of one tree to learn how gravity worked.”

“Mom!”

“She didn’t,” Angela gasped.

“We had a sycamore fig tree growing in our backyard back then, and you know how Fareeha _loves_ figs. I lost track of how many times I yelled at her to not climb that, but of course she didn’t listen, and I started losing my voice from yelling so much.

“One day, I heard her scream and cry. I came running, and saw her lying on the ground, holding her arm. After taking her to the hospital and calming her down, she told me that she climbed the tree to get some figs, and when she had her fill, she jumped out of the tree; from the second story! She didn’t think anything bad would happen!”

“Oh no!” Angela laughed.

“She landed wrong, and broke her arm,” Ana said. “And I told her, ‘now do you know why I yell at you to not climb that tree?’”

Fareeha unconsciously rubbed her arm, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

“So she learned her lesson, then?” Her wife laughed.

“Well, yes and no. She still jumped out of trees, she just became better at it. And whenever she’d hurt herself or get in trouble, I’d say, ‘did you jump out of another tree again?’”

“You never told me that,” Angela laughed, turning to Fareeha.

“W-what was there to say?”

“God, this explains all those damn fool risks you took whenever we went on a mission,” Angela gasped. “Remember when we were at Ilos? You flew around the bay to flank Talon, and you nearly fell into the sea!”

“Allah, Fareeha, did you jump out of another tree again?” Her mother smiled.

“Mom!”

Angela was beside herself as she laughed.

“I guess we’ll have to childproof everything in this house!”

“Oh, if only I could go back to those easy days,” Ana sighed. “Those days were so simple! Injury filled, yes, but simple. When your child hits puberty, it’s all over. If you have a boy or a girl like Fareeha, buy tissues, toilet paper, and lotion in bulk.”

“Mom!!” Fareeha’s blush redoubled.

“In. Bulk,” Ana repeated. “And don’t bother with internet filters, you’ll only teach that child how to get around them.”

“Oh. My. God.” Angela gasped.

“Merciful Allah, Fareeha practically needed her own garbage bin for all of her crusty tissues. Her room always smelled musty, either from sports sweat or her ‘obsession.’”

“Mom,” Fareeha gasped, “please…”

“Just teach your child to keep the window open, it’ll help with the smell.”

“Y-you…did you really know…?”

“Fareeha, I wasn’t born yesterday. Why do you think I gave you The Talk so early, or helped you buy condoms when you started dating? I didn’t want you knocking some girl up.”

“This explains everything!” Angela howled.

Fareeha wished she would just die.

“So enjoy these simple days, they’ll be a thing of the past before you know it,” Ana said, finishing her tea. “Speaking of which, I need to finish my own chores. Duty rosters have to be filled, patrols organized, all that fun stuff. And with Mei and Zarya sitting out like the two of you, we have to work even harder.”

“Yes, Mei sure is showing,” Angela said. “And is Zarya finally getting the hint that she has time off as well?”

“Please, Zarya is a workhorse,” Fareeha said. “She’s using this time to prep even more.”

“Just like you?”

“Always,” Fareeha said. Angela stole a kiss, helping to soothe her ego. She helped Angela get up as they walked Ana to the door.

“More tea in a few days?” Angela asked. “And more embarrassing baby Fareeha stories?”

“Of course,” Ana smiled. 

“Can I get a say in this?” Fareeha asked.

“Absolutely not, my liebling,” Angela smiled.

“You’re both the worst!”

Ana gave her a tight hug, and she gave Angela a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind her. Fareeha breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why does my mom love me so much…?”

“Because you’re just so goddamn lovable,” Angela breathed.

Fareeha yelped as she felt her wife sneak her hands around her waist. One hand dove towards her belt, while the other made its way under her shirt, slowly traveling upwards.

“Did you really jerk off that much, schätzeli?” Angela asked, grinding against her hip.

“I…I have the sex drive of two genders,” Fareeha gasped as her wife snuck her hand under her bra. “Can you blame me?”

“Only if I can’t get a little bit of you,” Angela moaned. “Right…now…”

Hearing her wife’s voice drip with sex, Fareeha quickly pulled her in close, and mashed their lips together.

“What’s gotten into you?” She gasped, somehow breaking their mad kissing.

“This baby of yours,” Angela giggled. “I think some of your genes and hormones are leaking through the placenta. I’ve been sooo horny for you~~”

Fareeha’s cock sprung to rigid attention so fast, she didn’t have time to worm out of her pants. Suddenly, her jeans were too tight; it felt like circulation had been cut off to her cock. Relief quickly came as Angela undid her jeans.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Angela breathed. “How gentle you’ve been, how helpful with everything…I can’t stop thinking about how you hold me when I feel too bloated and nauseous, when I can’t get any sleep, I can’t stop thinking of how great a father you’ll be…God, Fareeha, I just can’t wait!”

“Wait for what?” Fareeha sighed as Angela liberated her cock from its denim prison.

“For us to be a full family,” she cooed, gently caressing her cock. Fareeha gasped in pleasure. “How we’ll both spoil this baby endlessly~~”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Fareeha moaned, pulling Angela close. Her dick poked her swelling belly before being pushed off to the side. “I think I’ll spoil you more. You’re the mother of my child, you deserve everything.”

Tears welled in Angela’s eyes.

“Y-you’re just saying that…”

Fareeha tenderly kissed her wife.

“Does that feel like it’s just something I’d say?”

“God I need to fuck you,” Angela moaned. “I wish I could~~”

“We still have a little time before our baby grows too much.”

“But I want to save if for a special time,” Angela hissed biting her lip. She yelped as Fareeha gently ran her fingers along her crotch before unbuttoning her pants. “T-the party! Halloween! I want that to be special, the last time we can safely fuck~”

“Then I’ll make you wish it was Halloween,” Fareeha giggled, pulling her shirt up.

Fareeha kissed Angela, and led her to the sofa. She gently laid her wife down, and peeled off her pants and panties. Maybe carrying her child _did_ have an effect on her; Angela’s cunt dripped like a leaky faucet.

“Can’t wait for Halloween, can you?” Fareeha giggled.

“S-shut up~~”

Angela squeaked as Fareeha gently licked her wet folds. Getting pregnant meant that Angela stopped trimming herself, but that didn’t bother Fareeha in the slightest. She pressed her nose into the tuffs of blonde hair, relishing the smell of her wife’s arousal. Her tongue danced along those wonderful, swollen lips, her tongue alight with the taste of her amazing, wonderful, beautiful, perfect wife!

“F-Fareeha!” Angela weakly pulled at her shoulders.

“What?” She gasped, looking up.

“I…I want to taste you,” Angela begged, her face looking like it had burst into flames. “It’s been so long~~”

In that moment, Fareeha thanked her past self for buying such a large, expensive sofa. She gently pushed Angela back into the deep cushions. Angela pulled at her hips, drawing her cock up towards her.

“Angela, I want to eat you,” Fareeha pleaded.

“Then we can eat each other,” she said. “Please, I need this.”

Well, it wasn’t like they were about to fall off the sofa. Fareeha arranged herself so she could eat her wife out, while Angela wrapped her arms around her waist and drew her cock into her tight little mouth.

Fareeha moaned into Angela’s pregnant pussy, tongue just barely passing through those lips. She gasped as Angela took her swollen dick in her mouth, running her tongue along her wide cockhead. Fareeha twitched as Angela’s tongue danced under her foreskin, her tongue curling just below the head.

Not to be outdone, Fareeha made her way up, gently sucking at her swollen love button. Angela cried out as Fareeha gently, lovingly sucked her clit; then she shook as an orgasm overtook her.

“Got you to cum first,” Fareeha grinned, beaming with pride.

She could wait for Halloween.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Fareeha asked.

“God’s sake, Fareeha, you don’t need to pamper me,” Angela huffed.

“But you deserve to be pampered,” Fareeha grinned nuzzling her wife.

“I-I’m fine,” she blushed.

“Just let me know when you get too tired, okay?”

“Stop teasing me,” she smiled.

Fareeha opened the door. The old Overwatch meeting room had been turned into a large party room, with strings of orange and red leaves stretching across the ceiling. Carved pumpkins sat on various tables, and cheap cardboard cutouts of ghosts, skeletons, and zombies were taped to the wall.

They weren’t the first ones at the party. Fareeha saw Brigitte, Hana, Ana, and Jack chatting near a large sofa. Efi, Orisa, and Zenyatta were nearby, Reinhardt and Genji were carving more pumpkins, Winston mixed a large bowl of punch, and Jesse carried some more platters of food to a connected room.

Brigitte turned around, and her face lit up.

“Hey, look who showed up first!”

Fareeha and Angela walked in, smiling at their friends. Hana jumped at Angela, wrapping her in a firm hug.

“Look at you,” Hana beamed. “I’m surprised you came.”

“And miss a Halloween party? Never,” Angela laughed. “I’m pregnant, it’s not like I’m anti-social.”

“But you’re getting so far along.”

Angela rubbed her very large belly, making Fareeha burst with pride.

“Yes, and this thing is restless,” she huffed.

“Remember what I told you?” Ana smiled.

“I guess Amari genes are really active,” Fareeha laughed, giving her wife a squeeze.

Everyone soon congregated around them, hugging, smiling, and welcoming them. Just as the welcoming wrapped up, the door opened.

“Ah dammit, they beat us here,” Zarya laughed.

“Mei!”

Zarya and Mei walked in, and were quickly ambushed by Hana. They both laughed as the little girl wrapped them up in hugs.

“Good to see you, old woman,” Fareeha grinned, bumping fists with Zarya.

“Watch yourself, you’re no spring chicken yourself,” the large woman laughed back.

“Mei, always nice to see you,” Angela said. “How are you getting along?”

“Well enough,” Mei said, patting her own large belly. The two pregnant women’s bellies didn’t let them properly hug, but they did their own little side hug. “Is your baby kicking?”

“It’s like they never stop,” Angela groaned.

“Not you, too! I was hoping at least one of us would be getting a good night’s rest.”

“I guess we’re in the same boat. What have our significant others done to us…?”

“You do know we’re right here, da?” Zarya asked.

“We have to give you a hard time for being so spirited,” Mei laughed.

“It’s good you’re so beautiful, otherwise I’d give you a piece of my mind,” Zarya grinned, kissing her wife.

“Alright everyone, let the pregnant women sit down, back off,” Jack said good naturedly.

Fareeha led Angela to the nearest sofa, just as Zarya did with Mei. The two women sat down and sighed in relief.

“Never thought we’d be the kind of pregnant women who’d go to parties,” Mei chuckled.

“But we can’t miss Halloween,” Angela said. “It’s too important!”

“Yeah, soon we won’t be able to get out any time we want,” Fareeha said. “Speaking of getting out, need us to get you anything? I saw Jesse setting up some food the next room over.”

“Yes please, some food sounds lovely.”

Fareeha and Zarya made their way to the attached room. Sure enough, trays of food were laid out, along with plenty of drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Brigitte said, following them along, “how are you two adjusting? It can’t be easy with such active wives, can it?”

“Ah, Mei works too hard,” Zarya sighed. “Always in the lab, always doing work. Good work, yes, but she needs to relax more.”

“Angela’s the same way,” Fareeha nodded, grabbing a plate. “I love her dedication, and she’s stepping down from a few things, but she still works too damn much.”

“Both Angela and Mei practically live in the science wing,” Brigitte agreed. “Other than that, how are you two adjusting to the ‘pregnant wife’ life?”

“There were some tough times, but it’s not that bad,” Fareeha said, loading up a plate with vegetables and dip. “Zarya, what kind of cravings did Mei get?”

“Some weird ones,” the pink haired giant chuckled. “But it wasn’t bad. Hell, her cravings were pretty nice, actually. She got a hankering for soft cheese; you know, brie? It’s actually pretty good.”

“You like brie now?”

“Never thought I would, but I do,” Zarya laughed. “I thought I’d always be for the hard, sharp cheese. Strong cheeses, with biting flavors. But brie is actually pretty damn good. So I guess the ‘cravings’ part of pregnancy worked out well for us.”

“Yeah, Angela finally talked me into trying some sauerkraut,” Fareeha chuckled. “She normally doesn’t go for sour food, but her cravings kicked in, now she practically eats it by the jar! I never really went for sour or pickled stuff myself, but it started growing on me. Of course, she finds ways of lecturing me on the benefits of fermented foods, but she wears herself out eventually and I can enjoy it in peace.”

“Do you think that humoring their cravings helps them out?” Brigitte asked.

“I don’t know about you, Fareeha, but I don’t need to do that to humor Mei,” Zarya said. “I make sure she’s well taken care of; she doesn’t need me to pretend to like the strange things she craves.”

“What, you spoil her?” Brigitte said.

“Endlessly,” Zarya boasted, puffing out her chest. “I’m not joking that she works too much. It wears on her, and I can’t stand it.”

“So how good have your foot massages gotten?” Fareeha grinned.

“I’m a champion foot massager! The first thing that I do when Mei gets home is to kiss her, lay her out on the sofa, and get her feet nice and relaxed.”

“I’m starting to think that Angela stands so much just so she can get a foot massage or five,” Fareeha said. “Not that I mind, I love seeing her relaxed; it’s the most beautiful thing.”

“You’ll have to share your techniques with me. I’d like to step my game up for Mei.”

“Only if you can tell me what you know. Allah knows our wives can’t pamper themselves without us around!”

“Sounds like you two are adjusting real well,” Brigitte giggled.

“God.” Zarya stopped, just to shake her head. “I never thought I’d be here. A baby, I’m gonna be a father.”

“So you want to be called daddy Zarya, then?” Fareeha grinned.

“I sure as hell can’t be a ‘mommy’ with this beast,” she laughed, pointing to her crotch. “And…just thinking about it, I _do_ want to be called a father. I don’ t know, it just suits me.”

“What about you, Fareeha?” Brigitte asked.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” she sighed. “Mommy, daddy, I don’t think it really matters. The only thing I can’t wait for is getting to hold my kid.”

“Ah, I’m counting down the days myself,” Zarya said. “What are you most looking forward to? Cuddling your little brat? Playing with them?”

“Cuddling, definitely,” Fareeha nodded. “The best I can get right now is cuddling Angela. But I’m dreaming of the day when I can hold them both.”

“I can’t wait to play with my son,” Zarya said, her eyes growing misty. “Growing up, I loved being tossed in the air by my father. But the Second Omnic Crisis hit, and I had to grow up fast. I want to make this world a safe place, one where children don’t have to grow up fast; that way, I can play with my son all day long, tossing him in the air and catching him and…”

Zarya stopped, setting her plates of food down. Fareeha found a napkin, and handed it to her friend.

“I shouldn’t do this to myself,” she said, drying her eyes. “Thinking about the terrible things I had to grow up with…it just makes me want to give my son something better.”

“I know how you feel,” Fareeha smiled. “Just think of playing with your son. Thinking about being able to hold my family with both my hands gets me through the day.”

A large ‘awww’ went up from the room over. Fareeha and Zarya turned around; Brigitte stood a few feet behind them, holding her phone in her hands.

“Before you get mad,” Brigitte smiled, “this was Hana’s idea.”

The two made their way out of the side-room. In the main room, everyone had crowded around the sofas; Hana had brought a mini-projector. Fareeha saw her back projected on the wall, filling two plates with food.

“Let’s see that again!” Hana said, rewinding the video.

_“Cuddling, definitely,”_ Fareeha’s recorded self said. _“The best I can get right now is cuddling Angela. But I’m dreaming of the day when I can hold them both.”_

_“I can’t wait to play with my son,”_ Zarya said. _“Growing up, I loved being tossed in the air by my father. But the Second Omnic Crisis hit, and I had to grow up fast. I want to make this world a safe place, one where children don’t have to grow up fast; that way, I can play with my son all day long, tossing him in the air and catching him and…”_

“Sorry, you two were just too much,” Brigitte said.

Angela and Mei sat up from the sofa, their eyes wet with tears.

“I can’t wait for us to be a full family,” Angela cried.

Fareeha went over to her wife. Angela ignored the food, and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Mei,” Zarya stammered, “I—“

Zarya never got another word in as her wife drew her in for a kiss.

“Did you like that little present?” Hana grinned. Brigitte walked up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her in a hug.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting it,” Zarya said.

“I’m not sure if you’re trying to be sweet on us, or gives us a hard time,” Fareeha said.

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ giving you two a hard time,” Hana laughed, taking Brigitte’s hands that were wrapped around her. “You two are always too damn sweet, I had to poke fun at it.”

“Shut up,” Fareeha laughed. “You’ll be where we are in a year or two.”

Everyone laughed as Brigitte blushed, but pulled Hana closer. Hana, meanwhile, looked away, a smile growing on her face. But her grip on Brigitte’s hands tightened.

* * *

Fareeha opened the door to their house.

“Tired?” She asked Angela.

“Getting there,” Angela yawned. “But there is one thing we both have to do~~”

Halloween. The party. Their last time to fuck before the pregnancy became too much. At least, the last time she’d be able to use Angela’s pussy.

Fareeha’s cock stirred in her pants.

“Get upstairs,” her wife breathed. “I just need a minute or two.”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Fareeha said, stealing a quick kiss.

She took the stairs of their new house, and made her way to the bedroom. She stopped, looking into the empty room.

Her heart swelled as she looked at the empty, waiting crib. It’d taken her more time than she’d care to admit to build the damn thing, but she couldn’t wait to put it to good use. She had dug out her mother’s old storage cube, willed to her when her mother ‘died,’ and found a few old mobiles. They hung above the crib, waiting for her child.

Any lingering exhaustion vanished as she looked at the crib. They were getting there, they were close, and Fareeha couldn’t wait.

The break done, she went to their bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. Her heart beat a heavy, steady tattoo against her ribs; Allah, she couldn’t wait for her wife.

“Darling…”

Fareeha looked up. Angela had to be in the hallway, she sounded close.

Her wife stuck her leg into the room. A stocking covered leg. Fareeha felt her breath leave her as Angela slowly strutted into the bedroom, wearing her Witch costume.

“D-did you miss me…?” Angela said, stammering.

Fareeha couldn’t take her eyes off her wife. Her large, pregnant belly strained an off-color replacement corset, one that had been barely put on. Her breasts strained against a bra she added to make up for the lack of proper support. The stockings barely came up to her upper-thigh; her hat had to be the only thing that truly fit.

“You’re gorgeous,” Fareeha gasped.

Angela stopped, turning to the side.

“I…I thought…” Her wife blushed heavily. “Well, I mean…God, what am I doing?”

She pulled the hat off and threw it across the room.

“God, I’m giant,” Angela babbled, covering herself with her arms as she as she sat down on the bed. “I’m a fucking whale. What was I thinking?”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Fareeha said, crawling over to Angela.

“No, it’s not,” she said, eyes tearing. “I—I thought…I wanted this to be the last night we could have sex, real sex! God, whatever possessed me to try and squeeze into this thing? I’m bloated to high hell!”

“Angela, you’re perfect,” Fareeha said, reaching out to her wife. Angela brushed her away.

“Stop it,” she mumbled. “God, I’m such a fool. I’m just a giant, bloated whale. Look at me, I can’t even wear a fake corset, and I got this at a cheap costume shop!”

She pulled off the rough corset and threw it away.

“I have stretch marks up and down me, I’m covered in cellulite, my breasts are swelling like a cow’s udder, what did I think would happen?” She cried. “I’m a fool, just a damn fool.”

“If you’re a fool, you’re a gorgeous fool,” Fareeha said, reaching back out. Angela flinched, but let her put an arm around her. “What makes you think I needed you to be in your Witch costume?”

“I…I know how much you love it, and I wanted to do something special,” she said, eyes tearing.

“This _is_ special. What makes you think I’d change my mind about how I felt about you?”

“Have you seen how much weight I’ve gained?”

“That comes with eating for two, doesn’t it?”

“Stop it. I’m not the same sexy Angela you fell in love with. I don’t think I could ever be that Angela again, do you know what pregnancy does to a woman’s body? I’d be lucky if I could keep off half the weight I’ve gained.”

“Why do you think that matters to me?” Fareeha asked. “Do you think a few stretch marks are going to make me think you’re disgusting? You’re not, you’re even more beautiful.”

Angela gave her a hard look through her tears.

“Look, when you’re born, your skin is flawless. It’s a blank canvas, and you spend your entire life filling that canvas with things that are you. It’s like a painting: every freckle, every bruise, every scar, it doesn’t take anything away; it adds to your beauty.

“Scars tell stories. Bruises tell tales. Even stretch marks tell of adventures, and your stretch marks tells the fable of how we’re making our own family. It’s about how you’ve lived, how you’ve grown. There might be scars from when you’ve tripped or fallen, but you’re still here, you’re up, and you’re learning from them.

“Do you think I really care how much weight you gain with this pregnancy? With any weight gain at all? It’s all just another part of the story of your life, and I love your life. I’m so fucking happy that I can be part of your life, and I’m glad that we can make a life together. I love your stretch marks, I love your cellulite, I love it when you feel bloated because I know that this is the story of how we’re making our family.”

“God dammit, now you have a pregnancy fetish,” her wife mumbled.

“I have an Angela fetish,” Fareeha smiled. “The stretch marks, the weight gain, the cellulite, it’s just another part of you, and I want to be with you for the rest of all our lives.”

Tears spilled down Angela’s cheeks.

“Y-you don’t care about the stretch marks…?”

“You still don’t believe me?” She asked, pulling her pants down

Angela gasped. Fareeha didn’t think she had ever been this hard before. Her cock looked ready to burst; veins stood out, looking strong and able to indent steel. Her cockhead, normally wide, looked ever more flared. It had even turned a light scarlet, as if it had been holding the same diamond-hard shape for hours on end. Pre-cum freely leaked from her swollen tool.

“M-my God,” Angela stammered, “you…I—I don’t think you were this hard when you knocked me up…”

“I don’t think I was,” Fareeha said. “Allah, Angela, you have no idea just how fucking hard you make me.”

“I think I can tell,” she giggled, running her finger along her head. Fareeha moaned at that. Angela giggled, and licked her finger clean. “Yum~~”

Fareeha couldn’t stop herself. She pulled her wife into her, kissing her as hard as she could. She could feel Angela’s swollen breasts press against her shirt, she could feel her large belly press against her, she needed more of her wife!

“I…I’m sorry,” Angela mumbled, breaking their kiss.

“Pregnancy mood swing?”

“Pregnancy mood swing,” she nodded.

“I don’t mind. I never get tired of telling you

Angela pulled at Fareeha’s shirt, which Fareeha quickly surrendered. She kissed Angela’s neck as her wife undid her bra. Fareeha gasped as she felt her wife’s swollen breasts press against hers. She kissed Angela’s neck, but slowly moved down.

“F-Fareeha,” she gasped, “I…I’m not—do you want—Aah!”

Fareeha giggled as she kissed Angela’s breast. She kept moving down, until she had reached one of her wife’s amazing inverted nipple. She gently sucked at it, trying to pry it out.

“S-schätzeli…!”

Fareeha’s eyes widened as milk squirted into her mouth.

“I…you know I’m pregnant,” Angela blushed. “I’ve been lactating for a while now, I’m not sure if you—“

Fareeha swallowed. Now Angela’s eyes were the ones to widen. Giggling, Fareeha gently sucked her wife’s breast again, and another stream of warm milk filled her mouth. Fareeha didn’t know what to expect, but tasting Angela like this, it didn’t taste gross. It tasted like milk. It even had a sweet taste to it, like melted, low-sugar ice cream, maybe almond milk even.

“God,” Angela stammered, her face blushing bright red. But the smile on her face only grew as Fareeha drank. “H-how…how is it…?”

Fareeha got a mouthful, and leaned up. Angela grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. Fareeha locked lips with her wife, and tilted her head back, gently pushing the warm milk into her mouth. Angela shivered as she drank.

“Well?” Fareeha asked, licking her lips.

“Oh God,” she groaned, “I like the taste of my own breast milk…”

Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh.

“I didn’t think I’d like it,” she admitted, “but I think you’ve got a taste for something else…”

She wiggled her hips, making her diamond-hard cock sway in the air.

“I’ve been waiting for that,” Angela moaned. She eased herself down onto the bed. Angela took a second to place some pillows under her back, but spread her legs, her hips barely hanging over the edge. “Fuck me, my love.”

Fareeha couldn’t deny such a request. She grabbed her own pillow, and placed it on the ground. She knelt on the pillow, her cock wobbling inches from Angela’s dripping wet, pregnant pussy. Fareeha took a second to make sure she had a good grip of Angela’s waist, then pointed her swollen tool at those lovely, wet folds.

“F-fuck—!” Angela moaned. “God, Fareeha, you’re so fucking biiig!!”

Fareeha couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure as she pushed herself into her wife. Angela’s pussy was still utterly perfect; hot, wet, and shaped just like her dick. Allah knows she’d spent enough time fucking Angela to get her cunt to mold to the perfect shape for her.

She wanted to savor the moment, but the long weeks of refraining from penetrative sex grabbed hold of her. Angela squealed as Fareeha grabbed her hips and slammed her engorged shaft into her. But Angela didn’t say to stop. If anything, her legs wrapped around Fareeha’s waste, and pulled her in deeper.

“More,” Angela moaned, “oh God I’ve missed this, I’ve missed taking you to the root, oh God you’re so fucking big, my love, you’re so amazing fuck!!”

Fareeha’s large, heavy balls slapped against Angela’s swelling ass. She squeezed Angela’s growing waist, relishing the feeling of her full hips.

Feeling Angela’s still tight pussy, feeling her balls slap that round and growing ass, feeling her wife in her hands, seeing the amazing mother of her child moan and writhe under her, and seeing those full breasts wobble about and leak milk, it all proved too much for Fareeha.

Roaring, she slammed deep inside Angela, blasting her with sticky seed. Fareeha held herself in place, feeling her balls pulse and squeeze and push more and more saved-up cum into the woman of her dreams. Eventually, finally, her orgasm ended. Fareeha gasped for breath, shaking as the afterglow of her orgasm rolled over her.

“You made a mess of me, schätzeli,” Angela giggled. “God, I can feel all of that cum you made…its overflowing~~”

Cum indeed leaked out of her pussy, but Fareeha’s still hard cock kept most inside her.

“I need you again,” Angela begged. “Please, you’re still so hard~~”

Fareeha leaned in to kiss her wife, proving her answer. Fareeha reluctantly pulled herself out of Angela, and could feel her warm, sticky seed spill over her thighs as she gently pushed Angela further up onto the bed.

Angela wormed her way up, moving and adjusting pillows as she went. Fareeha made sure that her back always stayed supported. Kissing and caressing her all the while, she got into position. Fareeha swung Angela’s legs on top of her hips. She yelped as Fareeha brought her cock to bear.

The position didn’t let Fareeha kiss her wife; she lay at an angle, too far away. But she could still smile and cherish her bride. And it let her watch Angela gasp and moan as she gently eased her neigh-tireless cock into her blazing hot cunt.

Angela bit her lip as Fareeha set a slower, gentler pace, holding her swelling hips in place as she pushed her cock deeply into her, then gently pulled herself out, relishing the feeling of that naughty, lovely pussy gripping her cock, doing its best to keep her deep inside.

Fareeha didn’t expect her cock to be this hungry for Angela. She thought she’d need a minute to breath before she’d be able to go again. The last time she had gone back-to-back, she’d been waiting for Angela to ovulate, and had taken several supplements to help her.

But seeing her wife growing bigger, seeing her child grow inside of her, it lit a fire Fareeha didn’t know she had. Suddenly, she didn’t have to worry about staying hard. She dug her fingers into Angela’s hips, and pressed herself deeper. Angela grabbed her hand, holding tightly as she gasped and moaned. Fareeha stepped up her pace, and smiled as Angela threw her head back as she came. She held herself deep inside Angela, letting her wife ride her orgasm out. As Angela gasped and caught her breath, Fareeha saw the perfect moment to start again.

Angela yelped as Fareeha pulled her dick out. She nearly wasn’t able to do it, Angela’s pussy held her in too well. Gritting her teeth, fighting her own orgasm, Fareeha gently pushed her cock back into Angela.

She hissed as Angela’s pussy squeezed down on her, ribbing her sensitive cockhead. Fareeha moaned as she churned deep in Angela’s cunt, feeling every square centimeter of her cock being strangled by the warm, wet pussy. And she had to bite her lip as she felt it squeeze and tighten against her as she dragged her cock out.

Her orgasm came so quickly, it actually startled her. One moment, Fareeha had pulled her cock nearly completely out, the next her cock began spewing forth cum.

Fareeha ended up pulling out of her wife. Her mind hazy with orgasm, she didn’t know what to do. She yelped as Angela squeezed her cock between her thick thighs, jerking her off with her growing legs. Fareeha cried out as her cock got milked. Cum shot out, painting Angela’s thighs with their sticky whiteness.

Eyes hazy with pleasure, Fareeha dimly watched as Angela took a dollop of her cum, and greedily swallowed it.

“Still as tasty as ever,” she smiled. “Did you like that?”

Fareeha yelped as Angela squeezed her thighs against her turgid length.

“You did,” she chuckled. “It looks like you’ve got more~~”

Angela slowly, carefully, rolled over to her knees, and pushed Fareeha fully onto her back, then straddled her. Fareeha didn’t know what to look at; her wife’s face, her swelling breasts, her growing stomach, or her pussy that Angela slowly lined up with her cock.

Angela cooed as she ground her hot snatch against Fareeha’s unyielding cock. Fareeha gasped and cried out as she felt those perfect lips slowly part, and Angela began her long journey down. Her pussy swallowed inch after massive inch, and Angela couldn’t help but cry and writhe about as she speared herself on Fareeha’s tool.

Fareeha reached up, taking a hold of her large belly. She felt the weight of her child against the palms of her hands, and Angela slid down her cock. Suddenly, Fareeha couldn’t help but cry.

“Libeling, what’s wrong,” Angela gasped.

“N-nothing,” she cried. “It’s…fuck, I love you so much.”

Angela’s eyes watered, and she took Fareeha’s hands.

“I love you, too. You’re so amazing, you’re the light of my life.”

Fareeha nearly couldn’t feel Angela’s plump ass squeeze her balls. She almost missed the feeling of her cock spearing her wife, being squeezed by her pussy. All that Fareeha could care about was just how amazing her wife is.

That made her orgasm all the more sudden. Fareeha cried out to the heavens as her balls erupted, pumping still more swimmers into Angela.

“O~oh!” Her wife moaned. “God, that took both of us by surprise, didn’t it?”

Fareeha could only dumbly nod.

“Please tell me you have more for me~~”

Fareeha dumbly grinned as she nodded her head ‘yes.’

“Then let me take control for a while,” Angela breathed.

* * *

The wind blew across the street, and Fareeha took a long breath of the clean air. Angela walked arm in arm with her, while Ana held her daughter. Mei and Zarya walked next to them. They were walking back from the parent park play date, one where she and Angela brought their darling Liane to play with Mei and Zarya’s energetic Cui. Fareeha had to bring her mother, to let her dote on her granddaughter.

“Who’s a beautiful girl?” Ana cooed as she held her granddaughter, “yes, you are! Your Teeti loves you!”

Liane giggled as Ana gave her baby girl an Eskimo kiss. Fareeha laughed as Liane Neith Amari giggled at having her nose tickled.

“Taking well to being a grandmother, old woman?” Zarya grinned.

“As well as you’re taking to being a father.”

Zarya laughed and gave her son, Cui Zaryanova, a squeeze. He cooed around his pacifier.

“I have to admit, I never thought you’d have blonde hair,” Angela said.

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to dye it again,” Zarya said, running her hand through her short hair. She had nearly a full inch of blonde roots showing.

“I actually like you with blonde hair,” Mei said.

“Speaking of blonde hair,” Angela said, “is that why you gave Cui a Chinese name? Because he has too much of his father in him?”

“How dare you,” Zarya gasped, feigning insult. She held Cui up close to her; Fareeha had to guess Zarya was not only pretending to protect her son, but to compare their hair. Cui had more than a few wisps, and they were the same color as Zarya’s natural blonde.

“He has enough of his mother in him, too!” Zarya continued.

“Kind of hard to miss the epicanthic folds,” Angela laughed.

“He also has his mother’s eye color,” Ana nodded.

“Yes, there’s plenty of me in him,” Mei said, tickling Cui’s cheek. He giggled and squirmed in Zarya’s big arms. “But to tell you the truth, when we saw that he had blonde hair, we had to give him a Chinese name. Blonde hair is rare in China, and since I’m from a region that really doesn’t have blonde hair, we knew it would confuse many people.”

“You gave him a Chinese name to troll people?” Fareeha laughed.

“Only the racists,” Zarya grinned. “He looks so much like his mother, if I wasn’t holding Mei’s hand through the birth, I would’ve thought she had an affair with the milkman!”

Mei hit Zarya for that.

“We both think he’ll grow up looking more Chinese than Russian,” she continued, ignoring Mei’s hits. “So we want him to be as Chinese as possible, so the racists won’t know what to make of him when all they can see is the Russian part of him.”

“He certainly doesn’t look Uyghur,” Mai said, giving up on trying to hurt her large wife, “that’s one of the minority populations that has blonde hair. So if they want to try and discriminate against him, they’ll have a hard time!”

“Maybe we should’ve done something like that with Liane,” Fareeha laughed.

“Oh hush,” Ana sighed. “She has a German first name, and an Egyptian last name.”

“Don’t forget the Egyptian middle name,” Angela added.

“Yes, she’s quite the mix,” Ana said, squeezing her granddaughter.

“How much of Fareeha is in her?” Zarya asked.

“She might’ve gotten her hair texture from her me, but she has Fareeha’s black hair,” Angela said. “And she’s a woman like Fareeha is, so I can only guess we’ll be going through tissues like crazy when she hits puberty.”

“Hey!” Fareeha blushed.

“What? I did when you started growing,” Ana said. “Mei, I wouldn’t laugh; something tells me you’ll be in the same boat when Cui hits puberty.”

“I’m trying not to laugh,” Mei laughed, “but it’s hard.”

“Zarya? Are you ready?”

“Are you kidding me?” She grinned. “If Cui got my blonde hair, he’ll probably get my love for women, too. Something tells me he’ll be getting The Talk at a very early age. Like father, like son!”

“You certainly are taking a lot of pride in your boy,” Ana giggled.

“He’s the light of my life.” Zarya pulled Mei in close with a free hand. “And with the love of my life, I have everything.”

Fareeha squeezed Angela’s arm as Zarya kissed Cui, then Mei.

“Well, we gotta get little Liane in for a nap,” Angela said. “I’m so glad this park is by our houses.”

“Yes, we’ll have to do this again,” Mei said.

“Anything for a mom friend,” Angela laughed.

The two mothers hugged, while Fareeha gave Zarya a one-armed hug, mindful of how Zarya carried Cui in her other arm.

“Say good-bye, Cui,” Zarya said, bouncing her son in her arms. She gently raised his hand, making him wave. “Bye-bye to Liane and Teeti Ana! That’s my boy.”

“You can say good-bye too, right Liana?” Fareeha said.

Ana giggled, bouncing Liane on her hip while making her wave as well. Liana giggled.

“She’s precious,” Zarya grinned. “See you around the base tomorrow.”

“Yeah, easing back into rotation is gonna be fun,” Fareeha said.

Mei and Zarya gave Ana a hug before walking down the road to their house. Cui dropped his pacifier as Zarya gently tossed him into the air, catching him with both hands. Mei laughed, while Fareeha spotted some tears in Zarya’s eyes.

“Remember what I said about these quiet moments,” Ana said, handing Liane back to Fareeha. “Treasure them.”

“We will,” Angela nodded. “Thanks for helping today, mom.”

Ana couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Let me know when you need me to babysit.”

“We will, Teeti,” Fareeha said, giving her a hug. “See you tomorrow.”

Angela waved as Ana walked away. Then the two got to their house.

“I’ll lay Liane down,” Fareeha said, taking a second to peel her shoes off one-handed.

“Good,” Angela breathed. “Then you better get back to our room.”

“What? Why?”

Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha. Her back, and cock, stiffened as she felt her wife press her breasts against her back.

“It’s recommended that new mothers wait six weeks before engaging in sexual activity again,” Angela whispered. “This is the last day of the sixth week. I want you.”

“I—I’ll get right there!”

Fareeha walked up the stairs, taking her time to keep Liane from being jostled. Fareeha deftly got Liane out of her little onesie, then she quickly changed her diaper. Liane yawned as Fareeha finished putting on the new diaper; her daughter had gotten more tired than she thought. Liane didn’t even struggle as Fareeha put her in a new, clean sleeping onesie.

“Hush, little angel, you’ll be fine,” she sang as she bounced Liane in her arms. “Mommy’s gonna lay you to sleepy-time~~”

She held Liane against her, gently bouncing and rocking her daughter as she slowly walked along the room. Both she and Angela had already bought plenty of toys, not to mention the gifts that had rolled in from all their friends.

Torbjörn had gotten both Cui and Liane large Duplo blocks, Reinhardt had bought a few stuffed knights, Brigitte and Hana had found a few activity play sets, large mobiles set to comfy pads to set on the ground. Lena and Emily bought a few large cars, Lúcio a few musical toys, Liane had toys from everyone.

And of course everyone had given Cui the same treatment.

“You’re gonna be spoiled because of those guys,” Fareeha sighed.

Liane fussed about in her grip, but quickly stopped. Fareeha looked, and saw that Liane had fallen asleep.

She stopped. She could feel Liane against her chest. She could feel her daughter’s little breaths, her heartbeat. This was her daughter. This was her life, the very life she wanted.

Fareeha couldn’t believe it. Her daughter, just like her. Her amazing wife, the wonderful, beautiful, perfect mother of her daughter. She even had her own mother back.

She realized her eyes were watering. She walked over to the crib she had put together, and gently set Liane down. She had set up a little green stuffed animal on the side of the crib; the animal’s head pointed down. That meant the last time she put Liane to sleep, her daughter had been laid out on her back. That meant she needed some tummy time.

She made sure there were plenty of blankets and tiny pillows set up, then Fareeha gently set her daughter down on her tummy. Liane never stirred.

Fareeha knelt down to look at her daughter. Light and love filled her. She couldn’t stop looking at her perfect angel.

“Fareeha,” A lusty voice called from down the hall, “I’m waiting…”

Should she stay here, watching her daughter, or should she go to her wife?

“Schätzeli…”

Dammit, why the fuck did life have to have such hard questions?!

“Fareehali~~”

But Liane slept on, and Fareeha couldn’t look away, not even when her cock begged her for release.

Soft footsteps padded along the floor. The door opened, and Angela stuck her head in.

“Darling?”

Fareeha looked up. Her amazing, beautiful, wonderful wife stood in the doorway, wearing the same lingerie she wore the night they conceived Liane; the most perfect black lace bra, an amazing lace mini-skirt with no panties, and matching stockings connected with the most wonderful garter.

“I’m waiting for you~~”

“I…I can’t,” Fareeha whispered. “I’m sorry, we’ll have to ask my mom for a Teeti Babysitting Day.”

“But—“

“Angela, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can.” Fareeha pointed to the crib. Angela saw their daughter sleeping, and the lustful longing drained from her face. She knelt down next to Fareeha.

“She’s perfect, isn’t she?” She asked, setting her head on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“She is.”

Fareeha wrapped her arm around Angela, holding her tight as they watched their daughter.

“Guess we will be need Teeti Ana.”

“I’m sorry, it’s—“

“Shh, no need to apologize. I get it.” Angela gently squeezed her. “God, I can’t believe we have this life.”

“I can’t believe I have you. You’re the perfect mother for my daughter.”

“You’re the perfect father for my daughter.”

“I love you, Angela.”

“And I love you, just as much as I love my daughter.”

Fareeha held her wife as they sat there, watching their daughter, their future, peacefully sleep.


End file.
